Angelus Fletus Est
by Katya Scriptari
Summary: -REPOSTED!- No one cares. No one bothers. He is all alone, without a soul who loves him. It has been that way for a long time. But, maybe things will change... -Yugi-centric, ANGST!- All chapters up! Including the never-before-seen conclusion!
1. Alone and Unwanted

Angelus Fletus Est (English translation: Angel Weeping)

**_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Regarding Updates – I'm sure a lot of you are glad to see this back up and running (as many of you have been asking me when I would repost). For those of you who do not know, this story was first published exactly a year ago on October 28, 2002. I'm very upset that I lost it before its one-year anniversary._**

Me: yes I am back again. 

Yami: *sarcastically* oh joy.

Yugi: *mild glare* can u **ever** quit?!

Yami: *smugly* no.

Me: Ok...warning here. ANGST, ANGST, ANGST!!!!!! **Major** tearjerker!!!!!! *sniffs* very, very sad. A bit of OOCness, especially in Yami and Joey. A bit in Seto Kaiba. 

Okay. Summary: Well, you've all seen fics out there where Yugi is feeling either overshadowed by his yami...or that his friends don't care about him. Well, in I believe all of them, he is proven wrong by one or all of his friends. (note the word **friends**. It comes into play here) Well...what if...this time...he's **right**? And what if he can't take it anymore?

Okay that sucked. Its not **quite** what happens, but its close enough. Yea, I'm pathetic. And NO Yugi will not even CONSIDER suicide!!! I love him too much for that!!!!

Yugi: *sigh of relief*

Me: To all of you who have read Broken Angel: This is way sadder than that, at least that's my opinion. Be prepared for MAJOR ANGST!!!

Ok...on with the fic!

\Thoughts\

======

He ran, his footsteps hitting the pavement in time with his gasps for air. He ran, ran from _them_. Ran to the one place where he ever felt peaceful.

It was a secluded spot in the park, near the little stream that made its winding way through the entire town. Completely obscured by foliage and trees, it was virtually impossible to see anyone in there. Which was perfect for the short, spiky-haired sophomore; the peaceful, quiet air calmed the choked gasps as he threw himself down, leaning against a tree.

Yugi drew his legs up, resting his chin on his knees, his arms wrapping around his legs. He stared at the little brook, tears filling his amethyst eyes as he struggled to keep his feelings down.

"Why?" The harsh whisper cut through the eerie quiet of the small sanctuary in which he had taken refuge.

"What's _wrong _with me? Why do they hate me so much?" His voice rose a touch.

A few moments passed in silence. Then he sighed. "And why do I ask such stupid questions?" The quiet voice was now painfully defeated. "It's obvious. I'm _nothing_. I always have been. I'm only in the way, and before I was only there so that Yami could inhabit someone."

He continued to stare at the stream, it seemed so carefree, so joyous. He would give anything to feel like that again. "And why _would _they want me? They have each other. Joey has Mai, Tristan has Tea, Bakura and Ryou are inseparable, and Yami is always hanging out with either Seto, Bakura, or just everyone. I'm only a bother." He sniffed; his voice had broken in several places.

Yugi rested his forehead against his knees, hiding the tear that had made its way slowly down his cheek. "Why doesn't anything good last for me?" He whispered. "I thought I had someone...someone who was my friend. Someone...someone who _cared_." He sat there in silence once more, his golden bangs falling forward, resting on his arms.

A wren cawed out a greeting to its mate, causing the boy to raise his head, his tear-filled gaze watching the two carefree birds play in the afternoon sun. He sighed, leaning back against the tree. "Even _those_ two have each other. I don't have anyone. I never will have anyone."

He snorted suddenly, remembering what Joey had said to him last year when he had been upset about not finding a date to the dance. No one had wanted a date who was a foot or so shorter than they were. "You'll find your someone, Yugi. Someone _will_ love ya, she'll think you're heaven on earth. You're an incredible person, ya know, Yug'." 

After _that_ he had gone to the dance and had a blast with Mai.

"Yeah, sure Joey. An incredible person. Sure." Yugi said, louder than he had spoken before, a very un-Yugi-like sarcasm dripping from his words. He had so many stories that would put those words to shame. That would show them for what they really were: a lie. "That's why they laughed when I asked them to dance. That's why it's considered _amusing_ when someone picks on me. That's why I _always_ get left behind," he said, pain filling his words, his voice rising passionately. His head dropped a bit suddenly. "Maybe I _am_ a halfway decent person. A halfway-decent person who's short, who everyone overlooks, who has no friends whatsoever." The sarcasm was back.

The clearing was quiet once more as he thought back to the events that had happened only an hour earlier.

~*~

Yugi sat in his desk, drawing absent-mindedly as he listened to the discussion going on a couple desks over.

_"So, anyway, guys, I was wonderin' if you'd all like to hang out at the arcade with me. When my shift's over, we can eat out, then head on over to my place to watch a movie or something," Tristan said, grinning. He was met by a chorus of enthusiastic yeses from the group._

_"How bout you, Yami?" Joey asked. Yami smiled._

_"Sure, I'd love to go. That way I can kick your ass at that game again." Yami said casually, not even glancing in his hikari's direction. The group laughed. Yami had mutilated Joey in his favorite racing game, or so Yugi had heard. He'd stayed home._

_Seto__ frowned slightly. "What about Yugi?" Yugi's hand slipped on the paper slightly, and his hopes rose a notch. \Maybe they'll notice me, let me come along for once\ he thought._

_At that moment the bell had rung, and they had had to return to their seats._

__-_-_-_-_-__

_That afternoon, Yugi was once again tagging along behind the group as they walked out of school, not noticing that he was behind them. _

_"So, everyone ready?" Tristan grinned. Four heads nodded._

_"Sorry, guys, I need to get home" Ryou said. "Yami said he has plans." He smiled, obviously looking forward to whatever Bakura had in store for him._

_"Ok. Tell him we said hi." Said Joey. "How bout you, Seto?"_

_Seto__, he noticed, was looking slightly troubled. "How about your hikari, Yami? I notice he hasn't been hanging out with us lately." Yugi again felt his hopes rise. Maybe this time he'd be included._

_"Oh who **cares**. Let's just **go** already." Sighed Tea. Yugi was hurt, but not that much. He'd heard the same thing for over two months. _

_That hurt didn't compare when everyone else save Ryou and Seto nodded. Even his Yami did so, and he was smiling, too. Seto frowned._

_Joey shrugged. "Yea, let's go! I wanna kick your ass in that game, Yami! So Seto, coming or not?" _

_Yugi__ didn't even wait for Seto's answer. He was off...running. He didn't hear Seto's "no" but he **did** hear Tristan's "Dude, go hang out with him if you care so much. But frankly, I don't see why you bother." _

_Yugi__ ran faster. _~*~

Tears threatened to fall from the wide amethyst eyes once again. "Yea, Seto. I don't know why you bother. You already know the answer to your question." He whispered. "Go on, knock yourself out at the arcade...try to kick Yami's ass again." His breath caught in his throat as he relived the pain he felt when Yami had agreed with Tea. 

"Not even Yami cares. No one does." Yugi angrily pushed the tears away. 

A pause, and then, "He said that there's always someone who cares about you. Even when it seems like nobody does. God, how could I have been so naïve as to _believe_ that?!"

The emotion that he had tried to hold back spilled over. He stood up, raising his head to look at the sky. "_Show_ me!" he cried, anguish and pain evident on his face.

"_Show_ me someone who _cares_!" he screamed at the sky. "Let me see just one person who is thinking about me right now! Just one!"

A tear made its way slowly down his cheek and he fell to his knees suppressing a sob. "Just one..." he whispered in despair. 

A longer pause. "I want to see someone who cares." His voice started to rise. "I want someone to tell me _to my face_ that I'm not nothing." He got up again, his voice rising steadily with every word. He choked back a sob. "I want someone to tell me that I'm _worth_ something! I want someone to look me in the eye and say that they truly care!" he was yelling now, walking unsteadily towards the stream, a few tears falling slowly down his cheeks. "I want someone to look me STRAIGHT IN THE EYE and TELL me that they'll be there! That they _wont_ leave me!" he was about to break into a run when he tripped on a rock and fell next to the stream.

He raised himself to his knees, a miserable whimper escaping his lips. "I want...I want someone...someone to look me in the eye...and say that..." here he sobbed, "to say that they love me." Then he broke down. The pain was too much. His arms gave out from under him and he crumpled to the ground, sobbing his heart out.

After awhile, he raised his head, quiet tears streaming down his cheeks in rivers. "I...I can cry..." he whispered, almost amazed. "I haven't been able to cry for so long..." It felt almost good to be able to vent his feelings after holding them in for what seemed like forever.

He looked up slightly, seeing a small flower near his hand. More tears appeared on his cheeks as he remembered Tea giving one just like that to him when they were in second grade. His lips formed the cute little poem that had been messily scrawled on the note that had come with it.

_/Take this flower, to you from me._

Remember that faithful friends we will forever be./ 

"I have no friends, much less _faithful_ ones." He wept quietly. His head dropped back down on top of his arms. "I've only been fooling myself these past couple years. Who on earth cares for weak, naïve little Yugi Motou?" another sob left his lips.

Then he felt someone touch him. He flinched slightly, they were only going to order him up, tell him to get on with his life. He tensed, closing his eyes, expecting the rough treatment that he'd grown accustomed to receiving when he wasn't being ignored.

Instead, the hand on his shoulder moved, and he felt two strong arms lift him into a strong embrace. He flinched again involuntarily, and the arms tightened around him, protectively. Seto Kaiba held the crying boy to him and whispered, "_I_ care, Yugi. _I_ care."

======

Me: *sniffs* yes, I know. That sucked. But oh well. 

Yami: No flames. Period. Or I will send you all to the Shadow Realm. *Sennen eye appears*

Me: relax, Yami. Anyways, R&R!!!! Yes I am continuing this (although it **would** be a decent one-shot.)!!! So, until I post next, ja ne!


	2. In the Arms of an Angel

Angelus Fletus Est (English translation: Angel Weeping)

**Wow!!! I never thought I'd get this many reviews in so short a time! 39! *Dies* Thank you all SO MUCH! *glomps reviewers***

**Well, here is chapter two, well ahead of schedule. I apologize for the sappy-ness of it...I wrote this chapter and the next couple when I was depressed ^.^;. So...lots of angst and sap (lol). R&R and enjoy!**

Oh, yes. There will be a lot of flashbacks in these chapters. What, you didn't think I wouldn't explain some things, did ya?! ^_~. 

\Thoughts\

======

Seto held Yugi to him, resting his chin on Yugi's head as the boy sobbed into his jacket. \How *dare* they\ he thought angrily. \How DARE they hurt him like this. Especially his yami! The way he treats his hikari is despicable!\

He held the small teen closer as he thought back to earlier that day.

~*~_"So, anyway, guys, I was wonderin' if you'd all like to hang out at the arcade with me. When my shift's over, we can eat out, then head on over to my place to watch a movie or something," Tristan said, grinning._

_Everyone voiced his or her assent, Yami making a joke about defeating Joey once again in their favorite arcade game. Seto was about to agree with Yami when he noticed Yugi sitting at his desk, alone, drawing. It was plain that he was listening, the wistful expression on his face gave away his wanting to join them._

_"What about Yugi?" He said. He noticed Yugi's hand jerk, and the wistful expression change to one of surprise and hopefulness. It was then that the realization hit hard. \Yugi hasn't joined in anything we do lately. Nobody seems to want him around\ He was willing to bet that the mere fact that Yugi had been mentioned at all had put him in better spirits._

_The bell rang then, interrupting his thoughts._

__-_-_-_-_-__

_Seto had kept an eye on Yugi all day, watching him._ _By lunch, he had a strong feeling that his small classmate was really having a hard time. It showed in the way his head drooped, the way he looked up hopefully whenever he was mentioned, by name or by reference. He didn't eat with the group anymore, he just went off to a small table off to the side to eat, occasionally glancing sadly at his former seat in the middle of the crowd, now occupied by Yami._

_By the end of the day, the feeling had grown into absolute certainty. And he'd had just about enough._

_Seto walked out of the school with his friends, noticing that Yugi kept back, like that one geeky kid in elementary school who hung around the popular kids, hoping to be noticed and included. It sickened him to no end to see his yami chatting nonchalantly and joking around, not caring how his aibou felt._

_"So, everyone ready?" Tristan's voice rang out suddenly._

_"Sorry, guys, I need to get home" Ryou said. "Yami said he has plans." _

_"Ok. Tell him we said hi." Said Joey. "How bout you, Seto?"_

_Seto decided to indirectly challenge Yami.  "How about your hikari, Yami? I notice he hasn't been hanging out with us lately." The hopeful look on the said hikari's face was almost heart wrenching._

_He was shocked by the answer he received. "Oh who *cares*. Let's just *go* already." Said Tea. _

_Joey shrugged. "Yea, let's go! I wanna kick your ass in that game, Yami! So Seto, coming or not?" _

_By this time, Seto had had it. He couldn't stand to be around those fools any longer. "No. I have some work to catch up on." He decided that he'd really throw the fat into the fire. "Although I don't see why you want me to come so badly and you don't seem to care about your supposed best friend at all. Wouldn't Yugi be a better arcade companion?"_

_  
 "Dude, go hang out with him if you care so much" said Tristan rather exasperatedly. "But frankly, I don't see why you bother." Seto stared at him for a moment in shock. Then he shrugged._

_"Whatever. Catch you tomorrow." It was the best he could do without blowing his mind._

_He watched the five walk off, Ryou splitting off in the direction of his home. \I've watched this long enough. It was Yugi who showed me the heart of the cards, Yugi who showed me what it was to be a real friend. And I'll be damned if I throw that in his face like the rest of them.\ He looked around, planning on inviting Yugi over to hang out with him and Mokuba. But the said person was nowhere to be seen._

_Seto scanned the surrounding area, his eyes finally catching on a spiky-haired figure, running in the opposite direction of the others. He was already quite far away. Seto didn't feel the need to hurry. He knew where he would go._

_It was a place he himself had often gone to, when his own pain, his own indecisiveness, had grown to be too much. A peaceful, completely secluded spot in the large city park, it had often soothed his raging emotions with its peaceful tranquility. At one point, he had come there and seen Yugi himself, sitting alone by the small stream, eyes closed. Not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene, Seto had left._

_Yes, Yugi would go there. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Mokuba._

_"Big brother?"___

_"Hey Mokuba.__ I just want you to know that I'll be somewhat late. I have a few things to do before I get home."  
  
_

_"Sure thing, Seto.__ See you then." He hung up. Then he set off at a good pace toward the park, and hopefully toward his...friend._

__-_-_-_-_-__

_Seto crept quietly through the foliage and trees, coming up to the seemingly solid wall of bushes, ivy, and trees.__ Not many knew that behind this outwardly impassible wall was the small sanctuary that had calmed Seto's nerves so many times before. Now he stood at this "wall", peering through the small hole in the ivy that he'd found._

_It gave a good view of the entire little haven, he knew. So he looked through._

_He was met by the sight of Yugi, standing, his face uplifted to the sky, an expression of intense pain and sorrow on it. "**Show** me someone who **cares**!" he screamed at the sky. "Let me see just one person who is thinking about me right now! Just one!"_

_Yugi fell to his knees, obviously trying not to cry. "Just one..." he whispered. The despair in his voice, the quiet anguish, nearly broke Seto's heart. \I had no idea...no idea that Yugi would take things so hard...but, then again, this **has** been going on for a while. He must feel so alone...lord knows I did...\_

_Yugi's voice broke through Seto's thoughts.  "I want to see someone who cares." His voice rose, and Seto could hear the intense emotion.  "I want someone to tell me to my face that I'm not nothing." He got up again, his voice rising steadily with every word. There were tears in his eyes; Seto could feel that there were tears in his own also.  "I want someone to tell me that I'm worth something! I want someone to look me in the eye and say that they truly care!" he started walking towards the stream, his back to Seto. "I want someone to look me STRAIGHT IN THE EYE and TELL me that they'll be there! That they wont leave me!" Yugi tripped suddenly and went sprawling. _

_Seto was frozen in shock at what Yugi had said. \My god...that poor kid...he's been overlooked and neglected for so long\ ___

_Yugi raised himself to his knees, a miserable whimper escaping his lips. "I want...I want someone...someone to look me in the eye...and say that...to say that they love me." Then he broke down sobbing, falling back to the ground. Seto felt his heart break for the boy on the ground. \If only I had seen this sooner...no, I cant think like that...\ Seto came to the realization suddenly. \Holy...I really **care** about him. I do...and I'm actually glad, because he needs someone who does\ ___

_Yugi suddenly raised his head, quiet tears streaming down his cheeks in rivers. "I...I can cry..." he whispered, almost amazed. "I haven't been able to cry for so long..." Seto saw a parallel between them both. \I haven't cried in years...my tears have been used up. Could it be that Yugi feels the same way?\ ___

_ "I have no friends, much less faithful ones."  He must have been reminiscing. His head dropped back down on top of his arms. "I've only been fooling myself these past couple years. Who on earth cares for weak, naïve little Yugi Motou?" _

_Seto couldn't take it any longer. On impulse, Seto crept quietly forward, knowing exactly how to push the vines out of the way as quietly as possible. He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder._

_Yugi tensed, as though he expected some kind of beating. \What has Yami **done** to him?!\ Seto thought furiously. _

_A moment passed. Seto debated with himself for a bit, then just decided on an action. Carefully, he drew up his crying classmate into a warm embrace. He tightened his arms when Yugi flinched. "**I** care, Yugi." He whispered, "**I** care."_

 ~*~

They had been sitting like that for quite some time, Yugi holding Seto's coat tightly in his small hands. Seto just held his...\friend\ Seto thought. \Yugi's my friend. And I need to be one to him as well\. He didn't trust his own voice very much.

Yugi looked up through his tears when Seto shifted his arms a bit. His look changed from misery to surprise.

"S-seto?" He asked timidly. 

\By god, he's not _afraid_ of me, is he?\ Seto merely nodded, still not trusting himself to speak. 

There was a pause. Then, "W-w-why?" Since when had Yugi stammered like that? \Who knows?\ said a nasty little voice in his head. \Yugi hasn't exactly been _talkative_ lately. Maybe he's lost his courage to speak, since his so-called _friends_ have completely ignored him\

Seto looked at Yugi, a bit puzzled. "Why what?"

Yugi met his eyes for a split second before looking down. "Why d-do you care?"

Seto thought out his answer for a moment before replying. "Because you cared for me when nobody else did. You showed me what it was to be a real friend, and I'll be _damned_ if I throw that in your face like the _others_ did." He paused for a moment. "And because I felt exactly the same way you did, long ago." He didn't think it was a very good answer, but at least it was an honest one.

"D-did you?"

"Yes, I did, Yugi. And I came to this same place, sat in this very spot, and cried myself to sleep here."

Yugi looked up at him, startled. "Really?"

Seto smiled slightly. "Yeah."

They sat there for a moment, just listening to the quiet around them. Then Yugi looked up again, as though he had remembered something. "Seto...why aren't you at the arcade? You could be having a blast beating the crap out of Joey and possibly Yami." His voice broke a bit on the word 'Yami'. "Wouldn't you rather have fun than waste your time with me?"

Seto knew that he didn't mean it as an offense. He was, however, quite shocked as he saw how low his friend's self-esteem had dropped. \If I didn't know Yugi better, I'd say that he'd be suicidal. But he's not...and I know that Yami keeps an eye on him at home at least...hopefully...but he certainly doesn't _seem_ suicidal.\ 

"I would rather be here now than listening to those hypocritical, self-centered morons." Now, _that_ was solid fact. They sickened him with their selfishness, never looking beyond their tight little circle.

At that moment, Seto's cell phone rang.

======

Me: *sighs* yes, that sucked. I wasn't sure where to go with it!!! But oh well. Ya know what to do! R&R!


	3. Comfort

Angelus Fletus Est (English translation: Angel Weeping)

Thank you all SO much for your wonderful responses! I'm so happy that so many of you like this! On to…*drum roll* **REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Treska**** Silverflame: *grins* Go you! You get a cookie! *hands Treska a cookie* Yeah, I saw her running through the other day, but couldn't catch her ^_~. Thanks!**

**Lady Ann Kenobi**: *laughs* I hate to disappoint you, but I like keeping you readers in suspense. Besides…you've read this before; you know what happens! *laughs again* yes, we all assume that about our favorites, ne? I, for one, think that Edmondia Dantes should revolve her life around writing, but that's just my personal opinion. And, to answer your other review, no, **I am not reposting Broken Angel**. That was my second fic (and second-WORST fic) I wrote. And I really hate it. I not only put MYSELF in there, but I Mary-Sued myself to NO END. So…no. You won't see that again. Sorry.

**Angel of Flames**: Aww…*huggles Angel* I care! So does Yugi! Yugi: ^_^

**Neko**** Oni: *bursts out laughing* Okay...I did myself in when I told you to be random and long. But that was great. Woke me up, for one thing ^_~. *steals cheesecake* MINE! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Mage Skywalker**: Yes, I did, ne? And…I'm updating early again! Aren't you all special! LOL. Anyways, thanks a lot. Well, you probably watch the English, right? And they cut the characters in half, I kid you not. Yugi has self-confidence issues, Yami's not just 'let's save the world', Seto isn't a bastard all the time, and Tea…is not as annoying as she is on the dub. But thanks a lot. That means a lot to me.

**K.C. Whitestar**: *turns red* you and your compliments…really…*hands K.C. some tissues* I hope these help! Thanks for reviewing!

**Pretenna**: *spooky voice* Yess…suffer…torment yourself with the knowledge that you won't get another update for a month after this….mwahahaha…^_~. I hope you likes! *huggles*

To **everyone**: This is **not** Yaoi. Sorry to those of you who wanted it. But I do not write yaoi. Perhaps in the future, I'll change that…but besides…it's refreshing to NOT have a story that's about romance, right? …Right? *hears crickets chirp* never mind…

Yami: And if ANYONE gets ideas about kidnapping either me or my hikari...*sennen eye glows*

Me: -_-' relax, Yami.

Yugi: *laughs* he never does.

Yami: AIBOU!!!

Me: *laughs* careful, Yami, I have my Ultimate Bazooka Water Gun of Doom!  
  


Yami: *turns white* NO NOT THAT!!!!

Yugi: *is laughing* you should have seen what it did to his hair...

Me: *snickering* that **was** entertaining. But anyways...on with the fic!

A/N: ok I'm basically winging it here. Damn writer's block...usually I know exactly what I want to happen. So be gentle! And this may change perspectives. (not POV, because it's in the 3rd person)

\Private thoughts\

======

Seto cursed under his breath. \If it's anyone besides Mokuba, I'm going to kill them.\ Shifting a bit, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ringing phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, big brother." Mokuba's voice sounded a bit hesitant.

"What is it?" \This had better be important...\ He thought, a bit annoyed. He pulled Yugi a bit closer to him as if to reassure him that he wouldn't leave.

"Well...Yami and his friends just stopped by."

Seto growled under his breath. \Those bastards.\ He fought to keep his voice under control. "And?"

"Well they said to tell you that they had a blast at the arcade..." Seto was gripping the phone so hard, he was actually a bit worried that he'd break it. "They missed you, though, and wanted to know if you'd be coming with them tomorrow."

Seto looked at Yugi, who was just sitting with his eyes downcast. \No mention of him at all. I really hope he didn't hear that.\ His anger flared, but he fought to get it under control. "Are they still there?"

"Yes." 

"Tell them no. Don't tell them anything else than that."

Mokuba sounded a bit puzzled and concerned. "Okay...when will you be home?"

Seto thought a moment. There was no way he'd be home soon, unless Yugi wanted to come with him. "I'm not sure, kiddo, to be honest. I'll call you though, when I'm ready."

"'Kay. See you then big brother!"

"Bye, Mokuba." He snapped the phone shut after he heard the click and put it back in his pocket, livid. \I swear, they are so **blind**.\

Yugi looked up at him. "That was Mokuba, wasn't it?" His voice was forlorn, and Seto thought he detected a note of wistfulness in it.

"Yeah. Wondering when I'd be home." \No need to hurt him with the **other** info...\

"...Please don't lie, Seto. I heard him." Crap. So he **had** heard the whole thing. Seto cursed mentally.

He sighed. "I figured that you could...but I really wasn't lying. I just left that piece of information out."

Yugi looked down again. "Seto...Seto what did I do? Why do they hate me? Why don't they notice me anymore?" A tear rolled down his cheek.

There was utter silence for a moment. Seto really had no clue as to what to say. "I...I really don't know what to tell you, Yugi. I don't know why. I **do** know that they're utter bastards to do so."

More silence. Then, "You should go back home, Seto. Mokuba will be worried." 

\Damnit, how can he think of me when he's so hurt?!\ "I'll get home when I get home. Mokuba understands that. You're more important right now." He could tell that Yugi felt a bit better about that.

Seto glanced at his watch, and raised his eyebrows. \5:00. I had no idea it was so late. Hmm, Yugi obviously doesn't want to go back home...\ "Hey, Yugi...It's getting a bit late. Would you like to come home with me and spend the night?"

Yugi looked up at him again, surprise on his face. "You...you mean it?"

Seto nodded. "You bet. I bet Mokuba would be happy to see you, too." Seto knew he would. Mokuba loved Yugi; it would be good for both of them.

A small hesitant smile made itself known on Yugi's face. \How long has it been since he smiled?\ Surely it had been over a month... "Sure."

Seto smiled. "I'll call Mokuba. Would you like to walk or would you like a ride? It's not far."

A pause. "I think I'd like a ride, if it's not too much trouble. Both my feet have fallen asleep." Seto laughed. So had his. Yes, a ride would be a good idea.

His laughter made the smile grow. "I think a ride's a good idea. It wouldn't do to have people see us both falling over, since my right leg is completely asleep right now." The smile grew wider.

He pulled out his phone. \Good thing I didn't break this earlier.\ "Hey Mokuba."

"Hey big bro!"

"I'm coming home, okay? Yugi's coming with me."

His brother gave an excited squeal. "Really? He is? Oh wow!!" Seto laughed; he had expected that reaction. "Do you want me to tell the driver to meet you? ...Uh, after you tell me where you are, that is."

Seto had to smile. His brother was way too cute sometimes. "Sure, thanks, kiddo. I'm at the park. Tell him we'll meet him by the main entrance, okay?"

"Okay! Tell Yugi that I'll see him later!" This was definitely a good idea.

"Sure thing. See you in a few." He hung up.

"You going to call the driver or something? Or is it like a button you push?" Yugi was...making a joke! That was a good sign. 

Seto grinned. "Mokuba offered to do it. He can't wait to see you." Yugi brightened a bit. "In the meantime, I think we should work on mastering the basics of walking." He let go of Yugi, and worked on getting up, noting that his friend wasn't having an easy time either. Groaning, he managed to get on his feet without falling. Yugi did the same. \Oh man, that's the last time I spend over two hours in one position...\ His leg was all pins and needles.

"You okay? Can you walk?" \He always thinks about others before himself...even me, when we were rivals—were? ...well, we aren't rivals now.\ He thought that was a good thing.

"Yeah. You?"

He took a couple steps. "Yeah."

"Then let's go." Yugi nodded and they walked out of their little haven towards the entrance.

======

Me: *sighs* That was pretty bad. Oh well. The next chapter will be more angsty. Flashbacks and whatnot. So, to those of you who are angst junkies, fear not. Angst to come!   
  


Yugi: Well, we're assuming that you know the drill by now.

Yami: but I'm going to say it anyway. R&R!

Me: *grins* I feel loved. TY, yami. Well, everyone, Ja Ne till next time!


	4. Memories: Part One

Angelus Fletus Est (English translation: Angel Weeping)

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! 88 is a lot, looks like I'm going to be achieving my goal early, ne? ^_~**

**Since I'm emotionally attached to this fic, I'm leaving up all that I had put up before...even the old review responses! You may all call me a loser now...at any rate, here are the NEW review responses!**

**Treska**** Silverflame: Sorry...couldn't fulfill that wish, my friend. Gomen nasai. But thank you for reviewing, and *Grins* I'll take begging. It just won't do much ^_~.**

**Someone who wants you to update:** …I think I got the hint. *laughs* Well, I hope this satisfies you until the next time I update. I wouldn't want to keep you all deprived for TOO long ^_~. Thank you!

**Neko Oni****:** Now, what am I going to do with you?! OF COURSE IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SEX! *is dying of laughter* You are IMPOSSIBLE, Oni, REALLY. *to everyone* she's even worse than this when I talk to her online. *back to Oni* Loved the randomness. You never cease to make me laugh.

**Godsgirl**: Um...no, I'm not reposting. That was my second-worst fic I ever wrote...it had ME in it, and I Mary-Screwed myself to hell in it! But if you like it...

                        **OKAY PEOPLE! POLL TIME! Vote if you want me to **repost Broken Angel**. I'll post it if I get more Yeses than Nos.**

**Becky Ryou:** O.O You LIKED Halloween Insanity? But...but...but it was so BAD! I had no sense of writing style when I wrote that! For THAT, I'm putting my foot down…and NOT reposting it…gosh, but you really gave me a shock there. I never thought that people would still remember that and LIKE it...thanks a lot!

**Lady Ann Kenobi:** you're another one! I'm sure you'll vote yes to 'Broken Angel'. ...You don't care that I Mary-Screwed myself in that story? You really don't? Wow...thanks. That means a lot to me.

**Mittens no Hikari:** Hope this satisfies you! *blushes beet red and mumbles something about too many compliments*

**Sasuka**: You're right, this IS rather cliché. I can't resist sometimes, and...this IS a repost. So...bear with me on the first few chapters.

Thank you very much, minna-san! Now, here is chapter four!

~*~Back to old stuff~*~

Yami: I don't believe it! Not even 24 hours after you posted your last chapter and you're already starting the next!

Me: Are you the author?

Yami: ...no.

Me: then I suggest you shut up. I'm writing for two reasons. A) I have a few ideas. B) I have like a million reviews. SIXTY!!!!!

Yugi: O.O OMG...that's a FREAKING LOT!!!

Me: You're tellin' me! I haven't updated Broken Angel in a long while (GOMEN!) but I can tell ya right now that its not as well-liked as this one. I have all you lovely reviewers to thank for that ^_^. 

By the way...does anyone else besides me want to go in and strangle Duke Devlon and those damn cheerleaders of his?! 

Yami and Yugi: *raise their hands*

Me: as much as I love the support, I was asking the reviewers. THE CHEERLEADERS MAKE TEA LOOK RELATIVELY NORMAL!!!!!! THAT'S A HUGE FEAT!!!!

Yami: Can you tell that she just saw an epi?

Me: DDM 3 to be exact. And now I have to wait 2 hours for DDM 4. Ah well. Enough ranting...and onto the reviews!

To Mijikai: I forgive ya! Hey, I'm glad you're reviewing at all! And I hope this is soon enough for u ^_~. 

To E-chan: *fake surprise* the luminous e-chan is leaving me a review instead of kidnapping?! WONDERS NEVER CEASE! ^_~ lol j/k. And I never said that fluff was bad. I love fluff! Yami, you say that strangeness is a bad thing! *hurt look* Yugi and Yami: -_-' Me: anyway. *grins* oh come on we all know you're not totally heartless, Yami.

OH!!!! ***NOTE*** E-CHAN has written a VERY good fic!!! And I promised that I'd "advertise" for her last chapter...and I forgot. GOMEN NASAI, E-CHAN!!!!!! At any rate, her fic is called "Free". Yugi-angst lovers, another one for you. Its AWESOME! GO READ IT!!!!

To The Pharaohs Light and Dark: I have to say that your review had me laughing for a bit. Yea, I know, PD, its something to dislike Yami. hey I still love him and I'm making him a total bastard in this! I'm glad you two like it though! Thanks!

To Anubis: Hey, I'm writing! Be happy! Don't hurt me! ^_~

To agentpudge: I'd love to know where you got that name. Lol. And I thot it would be cool to do a fic where his friends don't like him...when I'm also doing one where his friends DO like him. Yeah, Tea hasn't changed much. She never will. All my fics will portray her as a bitch, b/c I hate her GUTS! *raises an eyebrow* why is it that I make my fics suspenseful and I'm not trying to? Hehe. Well enjoy!

To truefan: hey, repetitiveness is a good thing when it comes to your reviews! hehe, and I will. When I get an idea. And when I get time. I'll try to do it this Monday since I have off.

To ChibiBoko: *laughs* no, I suppose not...I read your fics...oh man especially the one with Yug' and Seto at Mokuba's grave (Little Brother, wasn't it?)? god I was like crying, that was so sad. CAN YOU UPDATE THAT PLEASE?! Hehe.

To Cettie-girl: *blushes* Domo arigatou. *laughs* OKAY I am TAKING the hint!!! Like 3 people are begging me to update that in this lol. I'll do my best to get the next chapter for that out by Monday.

To EVERYONE: How can I thank you enough?! You've made me feel so loved!! Thanks for all your encouragement (and pleas lol) they've helped a great deal. In case you all didn't see my previous note, E-chan has written an excellent fic that I recommend you read (especially if you love Yugi-angst.) It's called "Free". Domo arigatou, minna-san!

Yugi: congrats on speaking some Japanese!

Me: ^_^.

Yami: Well she cant speak ancient Egyptian...

Me: *gives Yami a Look* I'm only interested in languages that **are still spoken**. Languages that are ALIVE.

Yami: ...

Me: oh another NOTE: a couple of you looked like you made this type of face in  your reviews: _. PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! The cuts off  your review so I don't know if you had written more or not!

Well, enough of my ramblings. ON WITH THE FIC!

A/N: ANGST!!!!! FLASHBACKS!!! MORE ANGST!!!

\Private thoughts\  /Yugi to Yami/  //Yami to Yugi//  ~*~_Flashback_~*~

======

Yugi climbed into the limo and slid across the seat to make room for Seto. The said billionaire climbed in after, and closed the car door. "Home," he instructed the driver, "but there's no hurry." The driver nodded, and backed out of the parking lot.

Yugi stared out the window as they drove, immersed in his thoughts. \Why is Seto doing this for me? Is it just to spite Yami...or...maybe...does he **really** care?/

His musings were interrupted by the person in question. "Yugi..." he said a bit awkwardly, "before...you seemed...to be afraid of me. Has...Yami been hurting you?"

Yugi stared at him for a moment. \No, Yami hasn't hurt me, but he sure hasn't been overly gentle with me either...\ "No, he hasn't."

Seto gave him a skeptical glance, but didn't pursue the matter any further for the time being. Yugi was almost relieved when he saw the gates to Seto's mansion open. "I'll never get used to the size of your house, Seto." \May as well try to lighten the mood, a bit\ he thought.

Seto chuckled. "It takes a week or so."

Yugi smiled a bit as they walked up to the door. \How long has it been since I smiled? I've almost forgotten how to do it...\ Gone were the days when he'd get up smiling and go to sleep smiling. \My life used to be so good...why is it that nothing good lasts?\ He'd been so happy...

Again his thoughts were interrupted, this time by the door, which flung open to reveal a very excited Mokuba. 

"Hi, Yugi! Hi big bro!" He practically jumped on Yugi, enveloping him in a huge hug. "I've missed you, Yugi!"

Yugi was taken aback by the show of affection. Slowly, as though he was remembering a long-buried memory, he put his arms around the smaller boy. "It's good to see you, too, Mokuba." He said. Seto didn't miss the sparkle in his eyes make itself known again as he hugged the younger Kaiba back.

"Wanna race me in video games, Yugi? You too, Seto!" Mokuba let go of his friend, practically bouncing with excitement.

Yugi smiled his trademark smile for the first time in two months. "Sure, Mokuba." He looked up at Seto. "So, Seto. Care to have a go against the King of Games?" A flicker of sadness passed across his face, but the smile was back in a split second.

"You bet. And **this** time I promise that you're going to go DOWN!" Seto grinned.

"We wont go down without a fight, Seto!" Mokuba chimed in. "Come on, Yugi, let's show him what we've got!" 

The smile on Yugi's face was enough to brighten the entire room as they walked into the den.

::Two hours later:: (A/N: because I'm lazy ^_~)

"Ha! We win AGAIN, big bro!"

Seto mock groaned. "Two against one! That's not fair!"

Yugi smiled. "Come on, you're supposed to be the genius here!"

Seto pretended to glare. "Just **wait** until I get the new VR game out. I'll kick your butt so badly, you wont know what hit you."

Mokuba laughed. "Come on Seto, Yugi made it through your other one with no trouble!"

Yugi looked down a bit shyly. "With **your** help, Mokuba." \I'm not sure if we could have gotten Seto out if it wasn't for him. And...Yami...\

The said person grinned. "So? We'll team up again!"

Seto smacked a hand to his forehead, grinning. "Yugi you're supposed to be on **my** side!"

Yugi smiled. "Oh, **am** I now?"

Seto threw up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I give up. Why don't I show you to your room, Yugi? Mokuba, finish your homework okay?"

"'Kay, big bro."

Yugi followed Seto up a flight of stairs and down the hall. He gasped when Seto opened a door.

The room was twice the size of his bedroom at home. A queen-size bed was in the middle, and a door led to a private bathroom. The room itself was pale blue, the covers on the bed were a denim color.

"This...this is for **me**?" He couldn't help but stammer in shock. Seto smiled on the look of awe on the smaller boy's face.

"Yep."

"Wow..." Yugi sat on the bed. "It's so soft..."

"It's down" Seto told him. "You cant get any softer or warmer than down feathers." He closed the door, sitting next to Yugi on the bed.

"Th-thanks Seto." Yugi said softly.

"It's nothing." Seto suddenly started, as though he had remembered something. "Yugi...you're staying the night?"

"...If it's okay with you, yes."

"It's perfectly fine...but we'll need to get you some clothes and stuff. I highly doubt that my things will fit you." \I hadn't thought of that. I...I really don't want to go home...\ Yugi thought sadly.

Seto noticed the sad look. "Don't worry about it Yugi. I'll get your things if you'd like." Yugi stared. \He's being so kind! The only other person he's shown this kindness to is Mokuba! Can...can he really mean it?\

"S-sure." He managed to choke out, overwhelmed with the sudden kindness he was receiving from Seto.

There was silence for a long moment. Then Seto spoke up, "How did you find that little spot, Yugi?"

Yugi drew in a breath. He hadn't expected that question. "It's a long story..."

Seto shrugged. "We have time." 

Yugi got lost in his memories as he related his tale to Seto. "It was about a month ago..."

======

OKAY! I'm REALLY sorry that I ended it there! But this flashback is HUGE. As in, I've only got it half done and its already over 3 pages long. With it, this chapter was 8 pages. Which is too many lol. So GOMEN!!!! I'm probably going to post the next chapter directly after this one. Ja ne!


	5. Memories: Part Two

Angelus Fletus Est (English translation: Angel Weeping)

**Well, I left you all with a lovely little cliffie, now didn't I? ^.^; My apologies. **

**Before I get to the review responses, I would just like to say 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed. You are all SO nice, with such positive feedback! I'm glad that you still like my story, and are helping me regain the reviews that I lost. **

**BTW, ignore the statement I make right before I start the fic...it's old...but I left it for old times' sake...**

**RESPONSES!**

**trefenwyd12****: **I'd love to know where you got your name from lol. "For once?" *grins* Lots of us hate Tea...just look around...And yeah...I'm a sucker for a sweet Seto ^_~ Thanks!

**Lady Ann Kenobi: ***sighs* alright! Alright! Don't hurt me! For the record, I REALLY hate that fic, so it'll take some time for me to get up...

**Dagger5:** HA! I'll update when YOU update! So there! *blows a raspberry* ^_~

**Viv**: Like you said...I get a lot of reviews; I can't possibly answer them all. Gomen nasai ^.^;

**DJ Rodriguez**: Um...I really like yaoi...as in REALLY like it...and I'm seriously considering either making this light yaoi or writing a new fic that has yaoi in it. Sorry to disappoint...I'll just have to see where the story goes, I suppose.

**Tati1**: _I_ am a nutcase?! *fake appalled look* Take a look at YOURSELF, miss! ^_~ lol just kidding. But...*pouts* you say that like it's a bad thing...

**Mittens no Hikari**: Um...I didn't say that Katya (Broken Angel Katya) was pretty...in fact I don't think I described her at all. I should do that...but thank you ^_^.

**Everybody!:** Well...I certainly got a lot of "Yeses" from all of you...So I suppose I'll repost B.A. *sighs* Not that I LIKE it, mind you...

**Wow I got a lot of one-liners from you guys. Not a lot for me to respond to lol. Not complaining, mind you. A review is a review, and I love you all for taking the time to do so. Just keep in mind...I always answer questions. Always. If I forget you for some reason, let me know and I'll answer you in the next chapter ^_^.**

Me: *sighs* this is really chapter Four Part 2. but since I don't want to confuse anyone (and myself) with the numbers, we'll just call this ch. 5. AAAAAANNNNNGGGGSSSTTTT warning!!!! (Basically read my last notes before ch. 4...)

I'm not going to answer any reviews this chapter. Gomen nasai! I promise that I'll answer lots next chappie!

~*~

_\This isn't going to be a good day\ Yugi thought to himself as he took out his books from his locker._

_Yami__ had been in a bad mood that morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep for some reason, and was so groggy that he tripped and fell halfway down the stairs. Then he spilled coffee on himself. It didn't help that Yugi had overslept and had made them miss the bus. They'd ended up running to school, Yami grumbling the entire way._

_\At least we made it to school early\ he thought as he walked into the classroom. \I was afraid we'd be late.\_

__-_-_-_-_-__

_Yugi__ had a bad feeling when he walked into English class. \I really hope the teacher curved the grades like he said\ he thought nervously. \That test was so hard...\_

_The bell rang and the students returned to their seats. Yugi looked at the teacher a bit nervously, who took a folder from his briefcase._

_"Well, class, I have to say that your performance on the test was not as good as I would have liked." \Good, so he probably curved the grades a bit.\ Yugi thought in relief._

_"Unfortunately, I could not curve the grades like I had said."_

_Indignant statements met the teacher, but he held up a hand. "Why not?!" Joey blurted out._

_"Because, Mr. Wheeler, someone in this class received a 100."__ Yugi stared. \Who could have gotten a 100 on **that**?!\_

_The teacher picked up the folder and took out the first test. "Congratulations, Mr. Motou, on your excellent grade." He placed the paper in front of Yugi. _

_Yugi__ stared at the test in shock. \I got...a 100?! Oh WOW!\ then a guilty thought struck him. \Oh no...he cant curve the grades because of me!\ Yugi looked around uneasily as the teacher handed out the tests, and noticed that he was receiving glares from almost the entire class, even Tea and Tristan._

_The teacher moved to the front of the class. "It would have been unfair to Mr. Motou if I hadn't raised his grade along with the rest of yours, but since he got a perfect score, I couldn't raise his any more than it is. I know that for most of you, this is a hard blow. Next time, I am sure, you will all study a bit harder." Yugi wanted to die right there. \He couldn't have just raised their grades...from what he said I'm sure that nobody got even **close** to a 100! I couldn't have just gotten a 96, could I?!\_

_The bell finally rang after 40 minutes of going over the test, with Yugi getting called on very often. Yugi noticed that a large group of people were whispering together as he left the classroom. \This can't be good...\_

__-_-_-_-_-__

_Yugi__ made his way over to the small side table he'd been sitting at for the past month. It was in the corner of the lunchroom, but close to the table that Yami and his friends sat at. He could hear Joey telling Yami about the English test._

_"...and Yug' got a 100! Yami, how'd he pull that one off?! **Tea** got an 85! That was the second highest grade!"_

_Yugi__ inwardly winced as he sat down. \Gee, I know I wanted to get noticed by my friends, but not like this!\_

_The period passed relatively normally. Yugi opened his book and pretended to study while listening in on the conversation that was going on a couple tables down, wishing that they'd notice him enough to let him join them. \Ever since Yami has been able to create his own body and come to school, its like I've been a shadow. Even with him a grade ahead of us!\ He got up with his tray and walked towards the garbage pails, which were in the center of the room. \I really hope Joey and Tristan didn't bomb out on the test--\ His thoughts were cut short by a piece of a roll hitting his back._

_He heard snickers as he picked it up and threw it away with the rest of his food. Then he started to walk back, but got hit in the back again._

_And again._

_He started to walk faster, but a foot stuck in his path tripped him and he fell. As though it was a sign, he started to get bombarded with remnants of people's lunches, from pieces of bread, to peas, to someone's juice. _

_He slipped on the now slick floor as he tried to get up, tears forming in his eyes. Every time he attempted to move, something would hit him that would cause him to go tumbling again. So he stayed where he was, in a little ball. Moving when he felt a let up in the barrage, he half-ran, half-crawled back to his table. He rolled under it and curled himself in a ball. \This is because of my test grade, I know it...oh why couldn't I have just gotten an 85, like Tea?\_

_By this time, half the cafeteria was on its feet, engaged in a massive food fight. Most of the food still came his way but generally wasn't able to reach him. Yugi closed his eyes, hoping for it to end..._

_Suddenly the cafeteria went dead silent. Yugi peeked out from under his table. \Oh, no. The principal...\_

_The principal took in the messy floor, the kids still on their feet, trying to conceal their ammunition. "What is the meaning of this?!" he asked in a low, dangerous voice._

_One of the girls in his class stepped forward. "Miss Winzaki?"_

_"It was Yugi Motou, sir!" she screeched. "**He** started the **whole** thing!" Yugi shrank back. \This can't get any worse...\_

_"And where is Mr. Motou, may I ask?" The principal was speaking in that tone that let you know that you would be in big trouble if you lied._

_"Under **there**, sir." The girl pointed contemptuously to Yugi's table. The man looked a bit surprised, but at that moment the bell rang. Yugi waited as the whole student body rose, and stampeded out the door. He closed his eyes, expecting more things to be catapulted in his direction, but nothing happened. A couple people gave him sympathetic looks, but he didn't see them._

_To his surprise, when he opened his eyes, the cafeteria was empty save the two lunch ladies and the janitor, who were working on cleaning up the floor. They gave him disdainful glares as he timidly crawled out from under the table. Blinking in the light he bit back a groan._

_\How can I go back to class looking like this?\ There were crumbs and stains all over his uniform; he was positive that at least half the food had gotten stuck in his hair. \Not much I can do now\ he thought. He picked up his books, but before walking out, he went over to the three adults. _

_"G-gomen n-nasai", he whispered, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I didn't mean to be so much trouble." A tear rolled down his cheek as he turned away, not seeing the shocked stares that followed him out._

_Yugi__ closed the door quietly behind him, struggling to keep back his tears. \Nothing could be worse than this...\_

_"Mr. Motou. Just the man I want to see." \Or not...\ _

_"Come with me, Mr. Motou." Yugi gulped and followed the principal into his office, keeping his eyes on the floor._

_The principal closed the door. "Sit down." Yugi complied quietly, not taking his gaze off the carpet._

_The man walked behind his desk and sat down, taking in the teen's stained clothes and face, and the hair that harbored a multitude of crumbs and whatnot. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"G-gomen nasai, Kwisaki-sama..." it was the only thing he could think of._

_He snorted slightly. "I'd like more than that. What did you do? Answer me honestly."_

_"Nothing, sir."_

_"I will ask you again, Mr. Motou. What did you do." It wasn't a question. \I **am** being honest...\_

_"I-I got a 100 on a major test...and the teacher couldn't curve everyone else's grade because of that...and I...I don't think that...that they liked that very much." Yugi struggled to keep in his tears._

_His gaze was glued to the floor, so he missed the sudden look of understanding on the older man's face. There was silence for a moment. \He can't **still** think I'm lying...can he?\_

_"I see." It wasn't said skeptically; rather, it had a thoughtful tone to it. "There is only an hour of school left. And you're in no condition to return to class."_

_\Oh man...\ Yugi slowly brought his eyes off the floor, brought them up to meet those of the man before him. He was startled to see compassion in his gaze and a slight smile on the normally stern face. "I think it's best if you return home to clean yourself up. I will call to inform your grandfather, so he doesn't think that you're skipping school. I will also excuse you from your homework tonight."_

_Yugi__ stared. \He...he can't...\ he thought in shock. _

_"That's all, I believe. You may go." Trembling slightly, Yugi stood up and picked up his books._

_"A-arigatou, Kwisaki-sama."__ He managed to stammer. He didn't know what else to say. He turned, opened the door, and had one foot out when the principal's voice stopped him._

_"Mr. Motou."_

_Yugi__ turned a bit reluctantly. "I would like to commend you on your high grade. Your teacher had informed me that that grade made the difference for the marking period for many of you."_

_Yugi__ looked down. \And because of me, a lot of them got their grades drastically lowered\ "If I hadn't gotten it, the lunch ladies and the janitor wouldn't have to be cleaning it now. Please tell them I'm sorry for causing such a mess...I...I'm sorry...for being such a bother..." And, turning slowly, he walked out of the door, out of the school. He shivered as the wind picked up. \This day can't get any worse. Sure, I have no homework...but I'm being sent home. What will gramps and Yami think?\ _

__-_-_-_-_-__

_Yugi__ pushed open the door to the game shop slowly._

_"Yugi.__ The principal called and said that you were the cause of a food fight today." His grandfather did not sound happy._

_"I didn't mean it, Grandpa..."_

_"The principal explained it to me, Yugi. Although I can't say that I'm happy." Yugi hung his head. \God...even Gramps is mad...\_

_"Well at least I got to see you before I left."_

_Yugi's__ head shot up. "What?"_

_"I'm going away for a month or so. You remember my friend Arthur Hawkins?" \How could I not?\ Yugi thought. But he merely nodded. "He and I are going to Egypt to oversee excavation of a new site."_

_"Oh. Good luck, grandpa."_

_"If there's any trouble, just ask Yami. I'll leave him a note telling him where I've gone. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up?"_

_\Ask Yami...sure gramps.__ If I can get him to notice me first.\ "'Kay...bye gramps."_

_"See you soon, Yugi."_

__-_-_-_-_-_ (A/N: I know...I'm skipping. But this is so long already!)_

_Out of habit, and because he didn't really know what else to wear, Yugi pulled on his spare uniform. He unwrapped the towel around his head and grimaced when he saw a few stray crumbs on it. \I thought I'd gotten it all out...guess not.\ His hair had indeed caught a good amount of crumbs and stray food, and he'd shampooed it three times to get everything._

_He heard a door slam. Yami was home. Footsteps, a pause. \Must be reading gramps' note.\_

_"Yugi!!!"__ Yami yelled. Yugi winced slightly._

_/Yami that was very loud...I--/_

_//Just get down here, Yugi.// Yami didn't sound pleased...Yugi felt a small stirring of fear._

_Yugi__ walked slowly down the stairs, and out a couple steps into the living room. Not seeing anyone, he paused._

_"There you are." He turned to see Yami coming out of the kitchen. Yugi nodded and smiled a bit, maybe Yami wanted to spend some time with him, maybe Yugi could finally confide in him, let out his feelings about what had happened._

_\Not happening.\ Unexpectedly, Yami grabbed Yugi by the shoulders. Yugi looked up at him in fear. "What did you **do**?!"_

_"Y-you were t-there, Yami...I didn't do anything."_

_His yami shook his head sharply. "I had to leave because a teacher wanted some help. Apparently that was 2 minutes before it all started. What, did you throw a roll at Joey?" _

_Yugi__ was trembling. Why didn't Yami believe him? "I j-just got up and threw my things away, Yami..."_

_He was cut off. "I'm supposed to believe that when the whole school was going on and on about how you started a food fight so big that the janitor and lunch ladies were **finishing** when we left. How," here he took a breath and leaned in closer to Yugi who shrank back at his yami's glare. "How you got sent home by the principal."_

_Yugi__ was close to tears. "Y-yami, the p-principal sent me home t-to c-clean myself up. H-he said I was in n-no condition t-to go back to c-class, and..."_

_Yami__ glared. "Don't lie to me, aibou." \When was the last time he called me that? Why wont he believe me?\ "I don't believe you because I highly doubt that your story could be this different from everyone else's story." Yami had heard Yugi's thoughts. He was truly angry, his voice rising. "I can understand if you got in a fight or something, but you disgrace yourself by **lying** about it!"_

_Yugi__ made sure to keep his next thought private. \Oh, sure, you'd understand. That's why I'm backed up against the wall.\ "B-but I'm not..."_

_Yami__ let go of his hikari and backed up a step. "Sure." He said._

_Yugi__ couldn't take it anymore. First the fight, then the principal, then gramps, now Yami. "G-gomen" he whispered, trying his best not to break down. "I-I'm s-sorry that I'm s-such a disgrace...sorry th-that I'm s-such a b-bother..." Choking back a sob, he ran right past his yami and out the door, cutting off their link. _

__-_-_-_-_-__

_He ran and ran, away from the game shop, certain that Yami was following him. \What did I do?\ he thought tearfully, sobbing as he sprinted along, not knowing where he was going._

_His feet led him to the park. \Maybe I can rest here...\ _

_Luck didn't seem to be on his side. Everywhere he looked there was at least someone from school. All directed contemptuous glances at him. Finally he just ran blindly, his feet taking him on a path he'd only traveled once before._

_It led right to a dead end of thick bushes and trees. Still, Yugi ran along the pathway, he had to get away...had to get away..._

_He stumbled and fell, his momentum causing him to roll right at the impassible barrier of greenery. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the impact..._

_It never came. He rolled to a stop. Wincing slightly, he opened his eyes and sat up. He gasped. _

_He was staring at a little stream. Various plants and flowers grew alongside it; there were trees all around, which would offer shade from the sun (it was very overcast then). He seemed to be in a little world of his own, shut off from the real world...the world he wanted so badly to be noticed in._

_Near the stream, but off to the side, were a couple rocks that were right beside a huge tree. That entire area was covered in moss. Feeling completely exhausted from his running and crying, he stumbled over there and lay down. The moss was incredibly soft, and made one of the rocks into a good pillow._

_As Yugi fell asleep, one arm wrapped itself around his temporary pillow in a desperate gesture for comfort._

__-_-_-_-_-__

_It was very late when Yugi got home. He'd slept the afternoon and evening away. He half hoped that Yami would be up, even if it was to yell at him for being late. But the lights were off; not a soul stirred in the business/home. _

_Yugi__ tiptoed in, and upstairs to his bedroom. He stopped._

_Yami__ was lying in Yugi's bed, in a half-curled up position, obviously sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb his yami, Yugi tiptoed back downstairs. Kicking off his shoes with a sigh, he practically fell onto the couch. _

_His miserable sleep was filled with dreams. Dreams of falling, with nobody noticing, dreams of running...and a feeling of peace when he reached the small hidden clearing._

__-_-_-_-_-__

_The next day, Yugi didn't even wait to see if Yami wanted him for anything. It had been another horrible day, with snickers following him everywhere, and twice he nearly got the stuffing kicked out of him._

_He'd wanted to get out of there since 2nd period. So, rather than wait, he ran. Ran from the place that had filled him with so much pain. _

_He ran. Ran to the one place where he ever felt peace._

~*~

Yugi realized he was crying. \God, it hurt so much...and nothing has changed since.\ He looked up, afraid that Seto would be mad at him for causing so much trouble, for running. Instead he saw compassion and empathy etched into every detail of the normally cold face, tears in the ice-blue eyes.

"Oh Yugi...that's awful..." Seto's voice broke and he trailed off. Again Yugi felt himself being enveloped in that warm embrace, so much like his yami's, one that spoke volumes.

For a few minutes they just sat there. Then Seto broke the silence. He let go of Yugi and said, "It's about 7 now, Yugi. I think now is a very good time for me to get your things. Anything special you want me to take?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "My...my dueling deck, please? If it isn't too much trouble..."

Seto cut him off. "It isn't. You are never any trouble." Yugi smiled at those words. \He really does care...\

At that moment, Mokuba ran in. "I'm done, Seto! Yugi, can you play with me now?" Yugi's smile grew as he looked at the younger Kaiba, who was nearly bouncing.

"Sure."

Seto smiled as he left the room. He started down the hall. \A few moments, and then I'll finally get to do what I've been wanting to do for a very long time. It's time to open Yami's eyes.\

Coming up Next:

"You **bastard**! Look what you've DONE to him!"

Seto shoved something in Yami's face. "LOOK at how far GONE he is! And it's ALL **YOUR** FAULT, YOU SELF-CENTERED PHARAOH!"

Me: hehehe...cliffie. well, enjoy!!! R&R!

**Oh, I was rather mean...*grins* well it gives you a bit of incentive, I suppose.**

**Again...it's still a month between updates...however, really good reviews make me want to update early, so...*salutes the readers* I leave the rest to you. Thank you, and R/R!**


	6. Chapter Six

Angelus Fletus Est (English translation: Angel Weeping)

**Hey, guys! I know it's been a really long time since I've done anything. I apologize to all of you and I hope you'll forgive me.**

**The thing is…and I know I'm about to get flamed…I've really fallen out of my passion for both YGO and writing. Some of you have noticed that I haven't been ANYWHERE on here at all in the past few months.**

**Well, I feel really bad about leaving you guys off where I did in the re-posting of this story, so I'm going to post all the chapters I have of this, and then walk off the face of the earth for good. I won't be writing again, at least not here. **

**So…I apologize, and I wish you all the best of luck :). Enjoy the rest of AFE!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Katya**

Me: faints

Yugi: looks at screen and faints

Yami: looks at screen and **nearly** faints oh...Ra...that's...A LOT!!!!

Me: wakes up you said it...this has 124 reviews!!!! GUYS! THAT'S ONLY 40 LESS THAN 'BROKEN ANGEL' WHICH HAS **12 CHAPTERS**!!!!

Yami and Yugi: O.O

Me: damn…there's NO WAY I'll be able to answer all of these...all right...I'll just pick some...

To Black-Magic-Spellbinder: stammers th-thanks! I like Yugi-angst but you're right. Most of them tell that he had a lapse of judgment somewhere. Ah well. TYVM!

To Anubis: laughs my apologies. I finally finished Halloween Insanity, and now that that's out of the way, I have more time to devote to this. Hope you're happy now hehe. gestures read below for new chapter!

To MoonFairy: bright red thank you!! laughs I don't have a problem with u being devoted...in fact I'm very touched that u like this so much! grins well Seto doesn't do THAT to yami, but I hope u'll like this anyway. I know...I want her to die...but somehow I think that her death will take away from the story. Hey there has to be someone to make the nasty comments! Nah, I love yami. (Yami: PHEW) laughing yay, a person who hates Tea as much as I do!!!!

To AngelicMouseGirl: it **was** my goal. I'm so glad I accomplished it! Thanks a bunch!

To K.C. Whitestar: Oh Seto **will** kick some ass. Have no fear of that. Lol. OH I CANT WAIT TO SEE IT!!!!! I bet it ROCKS!!!

To TrueFan: laughs I truly love your reviews. They're so amusing! And no...because I'm sure that it'll be the same as **my** 'I-hate-cliffhangers' speech. I just threw that in there to keep you guys guessing! (btw...how come u don't display your email address in ur profile?)

To agentpudge: WHEE!!!! SORRY YAMI B!!! snickers oh he'll have fun...HEY! YUGI AND YAMI ARE **MINE**!!!! (yami: oh no not this AGAIN...) hey...pouts I like ungodly reviews!

To Knight de Fire: I do hope you find this good enough! evil grin oh they'll fight...sort of...

To Kat: is very very flattered why...thank you! I'm so glad I stirred emotion that deep in you! And...thanks...blushes deep crimson I'm not **that** good…but thanks!

To Kopy-Kat14: AHH! YES MA'AM!!! hurriedly starts writing Yami: um, but if she does that...then you can't update! Me: ...you're right! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

To Magician of Chaos: thank you thank you!!!!!! I feel so special!!! AND I DID!!! points below

To Laura-Grace: laughing I've trained my Yami well, too...isn't that right, Yami? holds up supersoaker and camera Yami: eep! Yes!!!! Me: laughs Seto shall go get him. Never fear!

To EVERYONE: HOW can I thank you enough?! WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY?! You have my deepest gratitude for reviewing so nicely and faithfully! I don't think any other authoress loves her reviewers as much as I do!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Me: I am now limiting my prologues to each chapter to a page and a half!

Yami: okay. That sounds good.

Yugi: IT'S A MIRACLE! YAMI AGREED WITH KATYA!

Yami: --;;;;

Me: laughing true. Oh yeah, guys...in your reviews, just "Katya" is fine. LOL don't obsess over the caps, I just wrote it that way so it would look cooler! Hehe. I love u guys...u even make an effort to spell my name correctly.

WELL! It's the CONFRONTATION!!!! What would fics be w/o a confrontation?! Lol. ENJOY!

P.S. does anyone else love Seto's sarcasm as much as I do? Him and Yami's sarcastic remarks...

/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// \Private thoughts\ _Journal Entry_

Seto smiled as he walked past the den, hearing laughter from the two boys who were going at it via Nintendo. His smile turned grim as he walked outside and into his car. \Oh Yami...I **finally** have a more-than-good reason to tear your hair out...\ He could just imagine the look on the pharaoh's face when he laid it all bare.

The car ride seemed to take forever. Seto tapped his foot impatiently. \Calm down, Seto. In due time, you'll finally be able to do something. Sorry Yugi\ he thought with an ironic smile \I'm going to have to hurt your Yami. I hope you won't **mind.\**

At last the car stopped. The door was opened for him and he got out. He adjusted his coat, looking for all the world like he was here on a leisure visit. Then, deliberately and briskly, he walked to the door and rang the bell.

"And **where** have you be-oh, hey Seto." Yami said, surprised to see the billionaire standing on his front doorstep.

Seto's features twisted into his usual grim smirk. "Finish your previous sentence, Yami. I'm **dying** to hear it."

Yami's eyebrows drew together in a frown for a split second. He obviously had noticed the sarcasm in Seto's voice. \Good.\ "I thought you were Yugi. He hasn't been home, as he should have been."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, should he now? He shouldn't be able to spend time with a friend?" Seto leaned forward slightly, the challenge and slight anger in his eyes. "He shouldn't be able to go cry by himself?"

Yami didn't catch the drift. "Whatever. If you see him, tell him to get himself home **immediately**."

Seto smirked. "Oh, but I **have** seen him. And I'm afraid that he **isn't** coming home." Yami blinked. "Not tonight anyway. He's spending the night at my house, and I'm afraid I won't let you change his mind for him. That's why I'm here. To gather his things. Now if you'll excuse me..." he pushed past a rather startled Yami, smirking to himself as he climbed the stairs to Yugi's room.

Yugi's room had a welcoming air to it. Even though Yugi wasn't there, the bright little room seemed to greet him just as cheerfully as Yugi himself. \Before all **this** happened.\ Seto thought darkly. \May as well get his things and THEN chew Yami out. Then I can storm out effectively.\

Seto surveyed his surroundings, thinking for a moment before pulling Yugi's duffel from under his bed and filling it with a few days' worth of clothes. He slipped Yugi's deck into a pocket of his bookbag and slipped that into the duffel as well. He surveyed the room once more, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

He did a double take. There was a book on Yugi's desk. And it lay open. Curious, Seto walked over and picked up the book. He read the page, a month old, stained with tears, and written in Yugi's neat handwriting.

_Isn't it ironic that two months ago, I could tell Yami everything and anything that was on my mind and now I'm back to pouring my heart out in a book. I used to be able to cry into Yami's shirt. Now I cry into my journal. Or my pillow._

_Neither offers much comfort. They aren't warm. They can't tell me that it's okay and they love me._

_Oh I'd give anything to hear that simple phrase...from anyone..._

_And isn't it ironic that journals are meant for private thoughts but I actually **wish** someone would find this...at least it would tell me that I'm not invisible. It would tell me that I do exist...that I'm not just a shadow that happens to be in color. _

_Funny.__ I've almost forgotten what my voice sounds like. I rarely talk to anyone anymore. It's even rarer that someone talks to me and expects an answer. I'm almost afraid to use it._

_Yami__ and the others went to the arcade today. They even invited Seto. I wonder if he'll be able to beat my yami. I guess I'll have to eavesdrop on Yami's phone conversations again._

_I wasn't invited. And you can be sure that nobody will tell me._

_God I envy Seto. I wish we could switch places. I'd always have a little brother who cared for me, I'd have friends who liked hanging out with me, who called me even on my busiest days at the office just to say hi._

_But that wouldn't be fair to Seto. Because I'd be putting him in my position. He'd basically be me._

_And nobody wants to be me. Who would?_

_Sometimes I wonder if I've even had a life. I thought I did last year. I had friends then. I'd made a wish on the puzzle, and it'd come through for me._

_Wishes.__ Dumb word. They never come true._

_You would think that at least I'd be noticed by the public. I did, after all, defeat Pegasus._

_But I didn't even do that. Yami did. It was Yami who dueled most of the time, and it was Yami who people saw. They think I'm his little brother._

_Famous Yugi Motou.__ But that isn't even me. That's Yami._

_Everything is Yami. It's always Yami. _

_And I'm just a figment of someone's imagination._

Seto felt a tear make its way down his cheek. He didn't know how deep Yugi's emotions ran. He was so desperate that he **wanted** people to see his thoughts! He **wanted** people to read what he wrote!

Seto flipped through more pages, each one of them tearstained. He came to the most recent entry.

It was yesterday's.

_I can't take much more of this. This is even worse than before I finished the puzzle. I had Tea then. She always helped me out. And Gramps was always there to talk to._

_Now I have no one. I'm just a shadow. A shadow of the wonderful yami who stepped out of the puzzle the night I solved it. That handsome, awesome guy._

_The better Yugi._

_Joey nearly tripped over me today. He didn't even glance my way. Tristan pushed right past me. He didn't even see me. _

_Tea made a comment about my height to Yami._

_And he laughed._

_Ushio beat me up during lunch again. Since I don't have any friends, he figures that he's got his punching bag back._

_No, not punching bag.__ Doormat. He even said so. "You're only good at being a doormat." That's what he said._

_But he's wrong. I'm not even a good doormat, because if someone steps on me, I'll break._

_Oh god, Yami thought that Tea was funny. Not even he cares. I don't matter anymore. I never did, I see that now. I was just the kid who solved the puzzle. I was just there so that Yami could take over._

_I'm nothing. I'm too weak to even run away. I know I'd get lost, I have nowhere to go. I'd die. _

_But, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. _

_No, I don't think I'd want to die. I'd make Yami die too. Yami's happy. Everyone loves him. Not to mention that because he was a pharaoh, and did great things, he'll have a special spot in heaven reserved for him. What did I ever do?_

_Nothing._

_I hate that word. But I can't avoid it. It's what I am, what I have been, and what I will always be._

Seto was crying when he finished. \God...I haven't been able to cry in so long...Oh lord...\

He put the book back on the desk with a shaking hand. It fell open to last month's entry again. He picked up Yugi's duffel. \God, Yami...you bastard. You utter bastard...\ He noticed the puzzle hanging from one of the bedposts. Good place for it. \Why would Yugi want to wear it anyway? Oh Yami, you utter **bastard\**

White-hot rage coursed through Seto. He made up his mind in a split second. Grabbing the journal, he stormed out of Yugi's room and down the stairs.

Yami looked up from a book, slightly surprised. The look of mild surprise and curiosity gave way to shock when Seto lifted him out of his chair by the collar.

"You. Utter. Bastard." He snarled in the former pharaoh's face. "You utter **bastard**."

Yami glared. "I demand an explanation or an apology. Either way, put me **down**. I haven't done a **thing** to you."

This only made Seto angrier. He merely let go of Yami, causing the shorter teen to stumble when his feet hit the ground. \Calm down, Seto. You want to do this **your** way. Not Yami's.\ "I'll give you an explanation, but I'll **never** give you an apology."

"And why is that?" The cold voice held a note of confusion. \I can't believe that he doesn't know.\

Seto took a breath before he continued. "Let me ask you a question, Yami. Where is your hikari?"

"At your house" was the icy reply.

"Very good. Let me ask you another. Where was he after school?"

"Why does this **matter**?!" came the exasperated answer.

"Because he should have been with YOU! He should have been at the arcade with YOU having FUN! But he **wasn't**. Because **you** didn't think to invite him."

Yami looked even more exasperated. "What does this have to do with **anything**?! Yugi doesn't **mind**!"

Seto was furious. "HE **DOESN'T**, DOES HE?!" he had to take a breath. "WELL, then! **EXPLAIN** to me how you **know**. The puzzle, unless I'm VERY much mistaken, is hanging on Yugi's bedpost! And though your link would be functioning without it, it **isn't** because if it **was** then you'd KNOW what I was TALKING ABOUT!" Seto was yelling now.

"Oh, would I, now?"

His cold calm made Seto even angrier. "YES, YOU WOULD KNOW!" He roared. He lowered his voice, but only by a couple notches. "You would KNOW that Yugi didn't go home AT ALL! You would KNOW that he ran to the park, barely able to see where he was going, and CRIED for HOURS! You'd KNOW that he screamed out his feelings to the sky, asking to see someone who cared about him, who acknowledged his existence! YOU'D KNOW THAT HE DID THAT BECAUSE THERE WASN'T ANYONE ELSE WHO WOULD LISTEN!"

Shocked silence met this last outburst. Then, "Oh?"

"You **BASTARD**! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM! I was **THERE**! I **HEARD** him cry his heart out, saw and heard him stand staring at the sky screaming that he wanted to see just one person who would **acknowledge** him! Let alone say that they **CARED** about him! I saw him drop to the ground in despair, asking, **pleading** for someone to say that they loved him. I SAW him cry, I HEARD him ask himself if anyone at all cared that he existed." Seto felt tears sting his eyes again. No. I REFUSE to cry in front of him. His throat was starting to sting from all this yelling, but he wasn't done yet.

Yami's look didn't change. "LOOK AT HOW FAR GONE HE IS!" Seto shoved the little journal into his face. "HAVE YOU NOTICED HIS CONDITION LATELY?! NOTICED THE BRUISES THAT HE HASN'T SAID A WORD ABOUT?! HE'S GETTING BULLIED AGAIN, DAMNIT!" Yami's eyes widened. Seto continued in a low, deadly tone. "And you know what?! Its. All. **Your**. **Fault**. It's YOUR fault that he's like this, you ARROGANT, SELF-CENTERED ASSHOLE! YOU AND THOSE FRIENDS OF YOURS!"

Yami was staring at the journal. Seto went on, again in that low, menacing tone. "Yugi doesn't deserve to be your hikari. He doesn't deserve you at all."

Seto turned on his heel and marched to the door. "Yugi will be staying with me for a few days. I have a **very** strong feeling that he doesn't want to go home. And I don't blame him one bit."

He threw the door open, adjusted the duffel bag, and marched out, slamming the door behind him. He turned his head slightly, and out of the corner of his eye, through the window, he saw Yami collapse onto the couch, staring at the little book in his hands.

Seto smirked. Then he got in his car and gave the order to go home.

Coming up next:

"No, you CAN'T speak to him! Stop, goddamnit, and let him be **happy** for awhile!"

"Th-thank you Seto," Yugi sniffed. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Me: sighs It's amazing how thickheaded and self-centered people can be, isn't it? And it's also amazing how a person in pain can turn someone completely around, isn't it? Something to think about.

You know what to do. Read and review.


	7. Chapter Seven: Guilt Trips

Angelus Fletus Est (English translation: Angel Weeping)

Me: O.O whoooa...guys...I...I don't know what to say...

Yami: ¿.? about what?

Me: my reviews...my reviewERS. You guys...there's no way that I can thank you enough. No way possible!!!! glomps reviewers THANK YOU SO, SO, SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!

Onto the reviews!

To Ms. Prongs: laughs I don't recommend reading that chapter during class. LOL it made ME want to yell 'GO SETO' but I couldn't because I was supposed to be doing homework. Hehe. I'm glad you like it!

To Kawaiigal28: me too! Yugi: laughs you already **do**. Me: SO?! I LOVE YOU, YUGI!!!! Yugi: --;;; me: anyways. Lol Seto, behave...and I likes long reviews!

To Anubis: That's what I thought, too. Seto isn't one who usually uses violence. grins he's intimidating enough when he's yelling. laughing Seto, she LOVES you! Give her a break!

To MoonFairy: I rather like that line too . Sure! Just put a li'l jot down that its from here, if u use it in a fic. Don't hurt yami TOO much! I'm making him okay!

To Ihire: hugs I'm so sorry!!!! I sorta know how that feels. But not like you...I WONT IGNORE YA!!! Yugi: me neither!

To Cettie-girl: smiles sadly you wanna know something? I based the first chapter on my own emotions that I felt one day...I even **said** some similar things. Of course it was to an empty house instead...but its amazing how a fic can relate, no? hope things look up for ya.

To Laura-grace: I almost cried...laughs no thanks, if that's all u've got then I don't want to steal it all. It's the thought that counts though, thank you!

To Pia: oh man you can relate too? hugs pia poor you!! I hope things are better! sniffs I didn't have a Seto, either...

To Starheart: O.O loooong review!!! Yayness! Hehe careful, yami and yami B! tyvm!!!

To Ariyah-chan: hey I'm making Yami pretty much okay lol. Yugi: I know, thank you!!! :beams at ariyah:

To blackunicorn: I try!!! But I'm so busy!!! My workload is so heavy! :blushes: thank you SO MUCH!!!!!

To B-M-S: really? Wow. I'm so glad that it moved you that much!!! laughs don't hurt him TOO much!

Yugi: shakes head you certainly are popular.

Me: got that right. :grins: u sure they don't just want to cry over your ultimate kawaiiness, Yugi?

Yugi: :turns bright red: uhhhhh...I don't t-t-think so...

Me: :grins: you are TOO cute. :glomps Yugi:

Anyways, a few notes before we begin.

NOTES

1) A couple people have commented on Yami's lack of emotion last chapter. Let me ask you something. Exactly how much emotion does he show when he's dueling? Picture a duel. Take out his/Yugi's thoughts. You have a couple facial expressions, a couple hints (like his eyes widening and his 'oh no's), but not much else. Understand also that he's okay with Seto, but still sees him as somewhat of a rival. I wanted to write Yami there like I see him a lot.

2) I do intend to have Yami come around, but I'd also like to know what you guys want. Do you want a long process of forgiveness, do you want Yami to come running and have Yugi forgive him, or what?

3) I was told by a few people that this fic is heading towards a (and would make a good) shonen-ai/yaoi fic. Re-reading what I've written, I can see where that would be the case. So. I'm changing my mind slightly. This is going to be slight Seto/Yugi. BUT!!!!!! Not that much! I do not write slash or yaoi. To be honest, I based Seto's reaction to Yugi on my relationship (NO, SICKOS, NOT **THAT** WAY!!!) with my best friend in the entire world. If either of us were crying like that then the other would rush to her side instantly. We can tell anything to each other, we're closer than sisters. So, at first I saw this as a friendly endeavor on Seto's part. But, like with a lot of my fics, that idea is changing.

Yami: Katya...You're rambling yet AGAIN.

Me: ...oops. TY, yami.

Anyways, that's all I can think of for now.

OH YES!!! I have an ad don't you all love me? Well, me good friend 'happy 'lil slasher' has written an AWESOME fic...it's called Doubles of Darkness, and it's NOT getting the recognition it deserves. I'll say this right now: IT IS RATED 'R'!!! and very dark. But I think it's incredible.

This will have a small bit from Yami's perspective (remember this is all 3rd person hehe). grins he's readin' the journal, folks. And he **was** shocked in a very unpleasant manner. Just to clear that up. Some kawaii-ness. Enjoy!!!!

/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// \Private thoughts\ ~*Scene change*~

Seto smirked to himself as the car drove away. He'd seen Yami's mask of indifference drop to utter shock as he had dropped onto the couch as Seto left. \Good. I've **finally** gotten through to him. Maybe he'll come crawling...oh I'd **love** to see that\ he thought maliciously.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't realize that the car had stopped in front of his door. Jerking himself back to reality, he nodded curtly at the driver who had opened the door for him. He stepped out and walked into his home.

Laughter met his ears. \How long has it been since I've heard that? Especially from Yugi and Mokuba.\ Seto mused. He grinned at the sight that met his eyes as he stepped into the den.

Yugi had clearly creamed Mokuba, because the latter was in the middle of chucking a pillow at his friend's head. Laughing, Yugi ducked, but the pillow still got the top of his head, sending him sprawling backwards. \Good thing I came back before the room was destroyed\ Seto thought with a wry grin.

Yugi raised his head and was met by the sight of a grinning Seto Kaiba who was standing in the doorway. \Oy...how embarrassing! I'm just glad we didn't trash the whole room!\ "Hey Seto."

Mokuba whirled, and Seto grinned. "Having fun, I see."

The billionaire's brother laughed a bit sheepishly. "What can I say? Yugi **creamed** me!" \Okay, maybe I went a **little** too hard on him...\ Yugi thought.

Seto laughed. "I'm not surprised." Yugi blushed slightly. "I have your things, Yugi."

Yugi got up. "Thanks Seto...and thanks for saving me from the Pillows of Doom. Your brother has a temper!" He grinned. "Though I admit I went a bit too hard on him..."

Mokuba laughed. "Then that means I get a rematch!"

~*~*~

Yami's eyes grew wider and filled with more tears with each heartbroken entry he read. \Oh Ra...What I've done...\ He smoothed out a particularly wrinkled and tear-stained page.

A few choice phrases and sentences from the entries he'd read stuck in his mind.

_I used to be able to cry into Yami's shirt. Now I cry into my journal. Or my pillow._

_Neither offers much comfort. _

_Everything is Yami. It's always Yami._

_The better Yugi._

_I'm not even a good doormat, because if someone steps on me, I'll break._

_Oh god, Yami thought that Tea was funny. Not even he cares. I don't matter anymore. I never did, I see that now. I was just the kid who solved the puzzle. I was just there so that Yami could take over._

_No, I don't think I'd want to die. I'd make Yami die too. Yami's happy._

_Nothing...It's what I am..._

_...What I always will be._

Yami shut the book, clutching it to his chest, eyes shut tight as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. "Ra...Yugi...I had no idea...Oh, Ra, what have I done?" He's even getting **bullied** again...and I never noticed...I never noticed...

Yami thought for a moment before coming to a decision.

~*~*~

Both Seto and Yugi laughed. "Nope, no rematch till tomorrow, Mokuba" said Yugi. "You drained my energy when you had me running and nearly getting decapitated."

Seto grinned. "He has to recover, kiddo. I'm gonna take him up to his room okay? Get one of the maids to clean up in here then finish your homework, okay?"

The said brother smiled but sighed. "'Kay, Seto." Yugi started up the stairs and Seto followed.

Yugi soon stopped. "Um...Seto...I don't remember where my room is..."

Seto laughed and led the way.

"Think you've got it now?" They were at Yugi's door.

"Uh...I **think** so..."

Seto laughed. "No big deal. It's easy to get lost. How bout if Mokuba or I comes here in the morning so you don't lose your way to the kitchen?"

Yugi looked slightly surprised. "O-okay. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be the first to admit that my house is huge."

"Try gargantuan." Was the dry reply.

Seto laughed. "Okay, gargantuan."

Seto's beeper rang. Cursing, he picked it up. "Phone for you, sir." Came the voice of the butler.

"I'll be right down." He said curtly. "Phone, Yugi..." he winked, "think you'll be able to find your way around your room okay?"

Yugi smiled. "I'll make an effort."

Seto left and walked into his bedroom where the phone was, and picked it up. "Kaiba speaking."

There was a pause. "Hello, Seto." It was Yami.

Seto resisted the urge to growl curses over the phone. "What do you **want**, Yami?!"

"...I just want to talk to my hikari." Yami sounded almost defeated. \Must've read those entries. But oh well. Sorry, Yami. I don't think it's in Yugi's best interest right now.\

"Yes, well, your **hikari** is preoccupied at the moment," he growled in reply, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the word 'hikari', hoping Yami would get the drift.

Yami did. "I...I know that I haven't been remotely good to Yugi lately..."

"Just noticed, hmm?" was Seto's biting reply.

Yami's temper was obviously running out. "Just let me talk to him!"

"Not a chance."

"SETO! CAN'T I SPEAK WITH MY OWN AIBOU?!" He'd obviously annoyed the former pharaoh.

"No, you **can't** speak to him! Stop it, Yami, goddamnit! Let him be **happy** for a while!!! God knows he **hasn't** been lately!" Seto said angrily, his voice rising dramatically. \Can't he let Yugi **live** a little?\

He'd struck a chord. "Seto...all I wanted to do was apologize." \Hah. It'll take more than a mere **apology**, Yami.\

"Yami, you can't expect Yugi to come back to you right away! Have you learned **nothing** from what you read?! He's been hurt, and **badly** at that. You can't expect a broken heart to mend in less than a day when it's been shattered slowly over the course of two months!"

Silence on the other end. Then, very quietly, as though Yami was holding back tears, "Very well. See you and Yugi tomorrow." The dial tone sounded.

Seto walked back to Yugi's room, which was down the hall. \So I've moved the heartless pharaoh to tears. Good.\ He opened the door to see Yugi staring out his window. "Yugi?"

Yugi turned. "Oh, hey Seto." He smiled. "Must have been one heck of a call...I heard some yelling from your room. Who was the lucky receiver of the Ultimate Wrath of Seto?"

Seto had to grin. \I think I like that term...\ "Your yami."

Yugi's smile disappeared. "Oh." He turned away slightly. "What did he want?"

"To talk to you."

Yugi turned back to Seto with an utterly surprised look on his face. "Why would he want to talk to me?"

Seto wasn't quite sure how to answer. "Yami and I...exchanged words...when I went to get your things. I think I got through his thick skull. Miraculously," he added with a wry smirk.

Yugi looked down slightly. "Oh."

Seto couldn't keep it back. "Yugi..." he said abruptly. Yugi looked at him. Seto hesitated a moment before continuing. "I...I found your journal."

Yugi looked down again. It was obvious by his shaky breathing that he was trying to keep in his tears. "I...I actually...wanted...someone to...find it..." he said softly. "At least...it would have told me...that I wasn't a ghost or a memory or...a shadow."

Seto put his arm around his smaller friend. "I know. I read what you wrote." Yugi sniffed. "And..." Seto cleared his throat awkwardly. "...Um, I gave it to Yami." Yugi looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Well, actually I **threw** it at him. I was pretty pissed at that pharaoh."

"...D-did he...?" Yugi's voice broke.

"Read it? Yes he did. And I believe that he called because of that."

"H-he p-prob-bably w-wanted t-to y-y-yell at m-me..." Yugi started to cry. "B-bec-c-cause I'm s-s-so—"

Seto cut him off. "If he did then he's even dumber than I ever thought. But I don't believe he did. I think he wanted to apologize." Seto drew Yugi closer to him. "I told him that it was too soon for that, and besides, you've been through a lot and you need time."

"Th-thanks, S-seto" Yugi sniffed. "I d-don't want to talk t-to him...not yet..."

"And you have a good reason not to." Seto tried not to growl in anger. Obviously, the pain was still very near for Yugi.

Yugi sniffed again. "I don't know how to thank you Seto...I-I don't know what I w-would have done...if you h-hadn't c-come..."

Seto hugged Yugi. "Don't think about it. I'm just glad I was able to help."

Yugi looked up at Seto, teary eyes blinking. "S-seto? D-do you r-really...care...about me?"

Seto didn't even have to think. "Yeah, Yugi. I do." Yugi leaned his head on Seto's shoulder in silent thanks.

They stayed that way until Yugi fell asleep.

Me: Oy. I just cant resist the sweet angsty moments.

Yami: I noticed.

Me: ANOTHER AD!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT I'm sure you all know about my other angst fic, Broken Angel. Well, Anna Meeka is taking some of it and rewriting it, from a new character's pov!!! It's SO awesome! I'd LOVE it if you read it!!! Please???? Make me happy!

Yami: --; oh please. You're so pathetic.

Me: shut up. Let me be pathetic in peace! ...anyways, R&R pplz!!!!!


	8. Chapter Eight: Confrontations

Angelus Fletus Est (English translation: Angel Weeping)

Me: *looks at screen, jaw drops to floor, and faints*

Yugi: *looks at screen and is frozen solid in shock*

Yami: oh not **again**…*looks at screen and jaw drops* oh my...just kidding...*wakes up Yugi and Katya*

Me: *stammering, tears in eyes* g-g-guys...I h-h-have p-passed t-t-the 200 review m-mark...HOW CAN I THANK YOU ENOUGH?!?! *glomps reviewers* NEVER has ANY of my fics made it this far!!!! *sniffs* I-I'm...s-so h-happy...*cries happy tears on yami*

Yami: ...oh for heaven's sake pull yourself together. You have to write!

Yugi: *sarcastically* yami, the ever-sensitive and compassionate one.

Yami: You know it!

Me and Yugi: -.-;;;

Me: there isn't any way for me to express my gratitude. REALLY!!! You've all been so wonderful! Now, to answer a few:

To KarenWindStar: Yes, indeed I did have writer's block. And I'm basing this chapter on your idea. Thanks a lot!

To Moonfairy: is laughing hear that, Yami? Yami: I'M NOT THE ONE DOING IT!!!! IT'S A FIC!!! Me: we know. We just wanted to see your reaction. Yami: ..... . Me: laughs anyways. Yeah that's what I thought, but since a lot of ppl want some slight shonen-ai, then that's what I will write.

To Ihire: Thanks, and yes it does make more sense, though Yugi **is** very forgiving. winces ouch, that really sucks. I really hope things look up for ya.

To Rutu: I'm sorry if Tea is your favorite, but unfortunately, (to be polite) she's my **least** favorite. My personal opinion is that she get pushed off the Duelist Kingdom ferry. And that's the opinion of many others. Tea will not come around in this fic, nor will she end up "okay". Neither will she do so in any other fics I write. Gomen ne if you're disappointed, but I just can't bring myself to write her as a good character.

To Neko Oni: I'LL ADOPT YOU, YUGI!!!!!! Yami's sane...for the most part. (Yami: .) Hehe. blushes thanks a bunch. That meant a lot.

To Pia: OMG!!! I **totally** didn't see that I was doing that! I've reread my latest chapter, and you're **right**!!! Gomen, gomen, gomen! Over vacation I'll probably repost some of my chapters where that is especially evident. THANK YOU SO MUCH for telling me! I can always use advice that will improve my writing! And thanks a bunch for the great quotes. I'll post them at the end of this chapter.

To Cettie-girl: yeah, it is amazing. Especially if you're the authoress, who wrote this from the heart. Kinda makes you feel less alone, ne?

To Starheart: I WANNA PIC OF YAMI POUTING!!!!!!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSE????? LOL. Yes, Yami is fun to tease. (Yami: thanks a lot...) laughs my Yami will run when he sees my Ultimate Supersoaker and Flamethrower of Doom, isn't that right, Yami? Yami looks terrified lol.

TO EVERYONE!!!!: Three words: I. Love. You. I MEAN IT!!!! You guys have offered awesome advice, and great pointers on how I can write better. Thanks a bunch! BTW, I did notify FF.N about my little summary problem, hopefully it'll work. I didn't get a reply. Oh well. THANKS SO, SO, SOOOOO MUCH!!!

Yugi: Wow. People love us.

Yami: YOU OFFERED TO ADOPT A COUPLE YUGI'S?!

Yugi: *looks very hurt*

Me: *stifling laughter* oh come on, Yami, you know how much I love him.

Yugi: *brightens* I feel appreciated.

Yami: *looks torn between retaliating at Katya and comforting his aibou*

Me and Yugi: *laughing*

Me: Well, Seto certainly kicked butt last chapter, ne? He may again this chapter, too! Depends...I'm not entirely sure where I wanna go with this. Thanks to Pia for her pointers, and KWS for her idea!

/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// \Private thoughts\

"Yugi...Yugi, c'mon, wake up."

Yugi moaned and buried his face further into the pillow. He didn't want to get up, didn't want to face another day of being a shadow. He was about to mumble a "go away" when the events of yesterday evening came flooding back to him.

"Yugi..." It took him a moment to register the voice as being Seto's.

Grumbling, Yugi rolled over and opened his eyes. His bleary violet eyes were met with amused azure ones. "Not a morning person, I see." Yugi tried to glare, but he didn't think he got the right effect. "I thought it was for the best, as we have school today."

Oh yeah. School. He'd forgotten about that with all that had gone on yesterday. "Wh't day is't?" Yugi mumbled.

Seto looked very amused. "Thursday. Now get up or I'll have to drag you out of bed."

Yugi moaned again and (literally) rolled out of bed. He blinked when he saw the light blue room; it took him a second to remember that he was at Seto's. He felt a twinge of fear. \What'll Yami—oh yeah. Seto told him. Or, rather, yelled at him...\ Yugi thought. " 'm up. Happy?" He muttered once he'd gotten onto his feet.

Seto chuckled. "My, we **are** in a good mood this morning. Come on, let's go eat before my stomach eats its way out of my body."

Yugi nodded and they went down to breakfast.

Half an hour later found Yugi able to string together coherent sentences, and checking his bag to make sure that he had everything. \Books, lunch money...hey, Seto even packed my deck.\ This minor detail made Yugi brighten a bit. He swung his bag onto his shoulder and ran downstairs to the lobby (yes, Seto's house was so big that it had a _lobby_, much to Yugi's astonishment).

Seto was there waiting. "Let's go." He sighed. "Not that I'm looking **forward** to it..."

Yugi had to smile. "You're not alone there..." he trailed off as they got in the car, suddenly thinking about what was going to happen that day. Yami was in all his classes, save one. Seto, fortunately, was in all of them.

Seto seemed to sense where his train of thought was going. "Don't worry, Yugi. Hang out with me; I won't be going near your yami or those friends of his if I can help it."

His words greatly relieved the spiky-haired teen. "Thanks, Seto."

Seto smiled. "Hey, I've been looking for a good excuse to completely blow them off, and now I've got the best one of all." Yugi looked at him, slightly puzzled. "I've got someone better to spend my time with.

Yugi beamed, greatly cheered by his friend's statement. \It feels so good to know that someone cares...\ He made a vow to get something incredibly nice for Seto's upcoming birthday.

To pass the time before homeroom began, Yugi and Seto had gotten out their decks and were dueling.

"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode. My field card _Yami_ raises his attack power by 200. I'm also playing Reinforcements to raise his attack by 500, totaling 3200 attack points."

Seto grimaced. "Oh crap." His Blue Eyes was on the field...and Yugi's Dark Magician was now stronger.

Yugi grinned. "I attack." The mini-Dark Magician on the board sent a miniature Dark Magic Attack at the mini-Blue Eyes, wiping out the last of Seto's life points. {Score: Yugi – 500 Seto – 0}

Seto groaned in defeat. "I think you're better than your yami. That was close!"

Yugi felt a stab of pain at the mention of his yami, but laughed. "Hey, your loss." Seto mock-glared at the pun. Yugi decided to change the subject before his health became involved. "I like these mini-holographic dueling mats." He giggled slightly, "though I have to say it's a slight let-down after the arenas and the disk systems where the monsters are 10 times our size."

Seto laughed a bit. "Hey, I was getting tired of having to shout up to my Blue Eyes all the time."

Yugi was about to reply when the door opened. Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Ryou walked into the class.

Yugi felt himself freeze. The smile dropped off his face faster than the speed of light. Seto turned his head subtly and saw the reason for his friend's drastic change of mood. Abruptly, he put his cards back into his deck and started talking to Yugi about the new duel mats. \Hopefully they'll see us talking and not interrupt.\ he thought.

No such luck. "Hey, Seto." Tristan said, walking up to the desks. "We missed ya yesterday."

Seto resisted the urge to growl; he'd been interrupted mid-sentence. Instead he gave a stiff nod. Yugi made to get up from his seat, but Seto grasped his wrist and pulled him back down. Tea, Yugi noticed, didn't look happy about that. \She just wants me to be a shadow...or better yet, off the face of this earth.\

Rather than face his former friends, Yugi pretended to be very interested in the top of his deck. \Yeah, I'll just memorize the top of the card even though I did that last year.\ Because he didn't dare look up, he didn't notice his yami looking at him contemplatively.

"Yeah, we missed ya. What gives? You coulda creamed Yami again." Joey gave Yami a strange look when the expected "Again? I beg to differ" statement didn't come.

"I had more..._pressing_...matters to attend to." Was Seto's stiff reply.

"More pressing than your friends?" Was Tea's half-exasperated, half-biting remark. Yugi's head seemed to droop more at that. \Oh. Wonderful...she's going into another friendship spiel. Why didn't Seto just let me leave so I wouldn't have to face them?\

"Yes, more pressing than my –" Seto paused here, "_friends_." He said the word 'friends' with a biting sarcasm. "Now, if you don't mind, Yugi and I were having a rather interesting and worthwhile discussion. A very pressing matter, I assure you." Yugi seemed to shrink into his seat slightly. \Here it comes...\ he thought, expecting the worst from the quintet.

Tea looked like she was torn between shock and indignation. Ryou seemed to guess that an outburst was coming, for he quickly stepped in and said, "Well, we'll leave you to that, then. We **did** walk right in on it. I apologize. See you at lunch, Seto," with a very pointed look in a certain girl's direction.

Taking the hint, Tea, Joey, and Tristan walked to their seats with a "See ya" sent in Seto's direction. Yami lingered for a moment, but when he saw that his hikari didn't look up and that Seto was giving him a rather cold stare, he decided to join his friends as they prepared for class.

"Remind me to thank Ryou profusely later, " Seto said wryly as the bell rang. Yugi looked up at him questioningly. "I don't think I could have withstood the wind current from one of her speeches." Yugi smiled weakly as the teacher walked in and called the class to order.

At lunchtime, Seto steered Yugi towards a smaller table than his usual. As they sat down, a shadow passed over Yugi and stopped. Seto looked up immediately and frowned. Yugi looked up slowly...

...And met the eyes of his yami. Yugi looked down again; he couldn't face him. Not yet.

Yami walked away slowly as Seto engaged his hikari in conversation. That moment when he'd looked into his eyes...and seen for a split second the incredible pain and loneliness in those large violet orbs...

\Yami, you've made the biggest mistake in your life. Some pharaoh you turned out to be...\ he thought to himself. \To have caused his aibou so much pain...and to not have **noticed**...that was unforgivable.\

Yami looked over at the table where Yugi was sitting. He felt vaguely relieved when he saw his Light smiling as Seto showed him something, then laughing slightly as Seto made a remark. He made a mental note to thank Seto later for taking care of his hikari.

Yami sat down in his usual chair, looking preoccupied. This is where Yugi used to sit... The preoccupied look on his face deepened for a moment before he was jerked back into reality.

"Hey, Yami. You okay? Looks like somethin's botherin' ya," Joey said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, you've been a bit distant today. Something you want to share with us?" Tristan also looked concerned.

Yami took a breath. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, something **is** on my mind."

"Do tell," Tea urged.

"When was the last time Yugi sat with us?" The look of surprise on his friends' faces told him that that was the last thing they'd expected him to say.

"Dunno, why?" Joey broke the silence.

Yami was having a hard time thinking of the right way to say what he wanted to say next. "Yugi never came home last night." He said, waiting for his friends' reactions.

There was a pause. "And?" Tea asked, sounding slightly impatient.

Yami was slightly irritated. "He never came home last night because he was at Seto's."

Joey was looking perplexed. "And **this** is what's botherin' ya?"

Yami shook his head. "He was at Seto's because Seto found him sobbing his heart out at the park. Because he felt like there wasn't anything for him to live for, other than giving me life." Yami took a shuddering breath. "He heard him ask – **plead** – for someone who would just acknowledge the fact that he existed at all."

He looked at his friends' expressions. Ryou looked shocked; Joey, surprised; and Tristan and Tea just shrugged. "We've been ignoring him to the point where he questioned whether he was alive." Yami put his head in his hands. "He had a journal...and...Ra...what he'd written..." he couldn't continue. "I want to apologize...but I don't think Yugi will take it."

Ryou put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "We've all made a grave mistake," he said. "It wasn't just you."

"I never thought of it," came Joey's remark. "I never thought Yug' minded."

"He doesn't. Never did," Tea said abruptly, looking angry. Tristan just shrugged.

Yami's head snapped up as he glared at the girl across from him. "Did you see his journal? See the tearstained pages that had his feelings of misery written down? See how he blamed himself for being weak and unworthy? It **is** mostly my fault, because I didn't even see that he was getting picked on again."

Tristan and Tea just shrugged. Joey looked uncertain. Ryou started to stand. "Well, I, for one, am going to apologize."

Yami shook his head and pulled him back down. "He isn't ready for that yet. He wouldn't even look at me; not this morning, and not now."

"Then get **over** him and just get on with life," burst out Tea. "You've **got** us, you don't **need** him!"

"Yeah, c'mon already," Tristan backed Tea up. "I don't see how this is a big issue. You tried, end of story. It's his fault if he won't accept your apology, though frankly I don't see why you even did that."

Joey didn't say a word. He was torn between backing up his close friends and standing up for one of the few people who had always been there for him and helped him out.

Yami was glaring at the three. They just **can't** get it, can they? Even Joey, and I would have expected Joey to speak up on my side.

Ryou was also glaring, a very un-Ryou-like thing to do. "Just give him some room, Yami. Things like this take time to heal. Though it seems **I'm** the only person who **knows** that..." He added, looking pointedly in the direction of three certain people.

Yami merely nodded and continued eating. He'd tried contacting Yugi through their link, but the realization that Yugi had cut the connection, coupled with the fact that he wasn't wearing the puzzle, had made communication impossible. \Yes, I'll give him some time. I only hope he'll accept my apology...though I owe him so much more than that.\

Seto and Yugi finished their food, and went over some notes for a test coming up later in the day. Seto was glad to see that his friend was looking much happier; he'd gotten him to laugh so hard tears came out of his eyes. I **really** hope Yami gets it into his thick skull that he owes his hikari one hell of a lot more than a simple apology. Otherwise...I will finally have a good reason to strangle him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Completely ignoring the quintet at the nearby table, he gathered his things and walked with Yugi to their next class.

Me: The pace picks up a tad, ne?

Yami: Juuust a tad.

Yugi: laughs

Me: Okay, I hope that wasn't as bad as I thought. I don't know what I want to happen next, so there isn't any evil 'coming up next' cliffhanger this chapter.

Yami: That's a good thing.

Me: glares

Yami: Just kidding! nervous look

Me: Think of this as a Christmas present, guys! HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!!!!! hands all reviewers Yugi, Yami and Seto plushies Arigatou!

OH YES!!! Pia had some awesome quotes, and I just **have** to put them here:

"The hardest thing you will ever learn in life is just to live in it. No matter how hard it gets, there is ALWAYS a turning point."

They say that you should "Live. Live not only for yourself, but for someone else." But what happens when you don't have someone to live for? Do you just not live? Or do you exist, but not live? Only one is a sign of a ruined soul, but the other one is destiny. Which would you choose?

Totally awesome, Pia. Arigatou!

Do I **really** have to tell you guys to R&R? Naaah, didn't think so. Ja ne!


	9. Chapter Nine: Memories Again

Angelus Fletus Est (English translation: Angel Weeping)

Me: Okay, you guys are spoiling me WAY too much!!!! 235 REVIEWS!!!! I'm so spoiled!!!

Gomen nasai for the LONG wait. A nasty thing called writer's block hit right after I posted last chapter. WELL! On to the oh-so-wonderful and incredible reviews!

To KarenWindstar: STOP GIVING ME SUCH GOOD IDEAS! I'LL START DEPENDING ON YOU!! Lol. Once again, you saved me and started my ideas working. Domo arigatou!

To MoonFairy: LOL go you and seto!!! glomps back thank you!

To LilSheepi: You and KarenWindstar think alike. Arigatou for the idea!

To IrishJade: *blushes* thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it!

To B-Y-R: *squeals and hugs the DM and BEWD plushies* THANK YOU!!! THEY'RE SO COOL!!!!

To Rutu: *gasps and hugs Yugi* NOT YOU TOO!!!!!!! ARGH, YOU EVIL CHILD!!! Thank you, though, happy holidays to you too!

To Ihire: Gomen nasai -.-;; I've been sooo busy and THIS IS MIDTERMS WEEK! *cries* so I haven't had much time.

To EVERYONE: Oy, vey. I'm running out of ways to thank you!!!! You're TOTALLY spoiling me rotten! DOMO ARIGATOU! MUCHAS GRACIAS! GRATIAS AGO! MERCI BOUCOUP (sp?)!!!

Yugi: FINALLY!!! You're WRITING!!

Me: It's called Writer's Block and No Time Available. Sound familiar?

Yugi: *laughs* yeah. I was only teasing.

Yami: *pouts* I'm still a bastard!

Me: you have to wait and see.

Yami: I DON'T WANNA BE A BASTARD!!!

Me: like I'd tell you my big diabolical plan. Uh-huh. Sure. NOT!

Yami: *pouts*

Yugi: *giggles*

Me: ENJOY! And thanks to KWS and LilSheepi for their ideas!

I really don't think I need to tell you guys this, but oh well:

/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// \Private thoughts\

3 days later

Yugi shivered slightly as he walked to class. The pleasant April weather had turned foul and cold; they'd gotten a snow-and-ice storm 2 days ago. Why they still had school, Yugi **really** wanted to know.

Seto wasn't in school that day. His executives had called an important meeting, as Tax Day was coming up. Yugi was entertained by the stories that Seto had told him about how badly he could frighten them. He could only imagine what Seto was doing now.

Yugi sighed as he took his seat. Unfortunately for him, he had no one to talk to. It was a letdown to not be greeted by Seto as he took his seat, and Yugi felt the old despair of being invisible stir again. \The past 3 days have gone to your head,\ a nasty little voice in the back of his mind said. \Did you really think that Seto would be around all the time? Or that he'd want to spend all his time with you? Did you really think that Yami wanted to apologize over the phone?_\_

Like usual, Yami was hanging out with his friends, not taking much notice of anything else. Yugi noticed today that he seemed to be giving Tea the cold shoulder._ \_I wonder why...\

"Yugi!"

Yugi jumped and turned around. "Hi, Ryou." He said, lowering his gaze. He braced himself for a tongue-lashing.

"What's up?" Yugi's head snapped up, and he stared. Ryou sat down in Seto's vacant seat. "Yugi...um..." Ryou fidgeted nervously.

"Yeah?" Yugi said before he could stop himself.

"I wanted to apologize." Ryou suddenly blurted out. "I had no right to ignore you like that, and the fact that I didn't notice is unacceptable. After all you've done for me...well...I'm sorry." He said, looking at the top of Yugi's desk.

Yugi couldn't help but stare in open-mouthed shock. Ryou had just apologized? To him? Ryou was looking sadly at his desk, taking Yugi's silence for a 'no'. Yugi instantly felt bad, and said quietly, "It's okay, Ryou."

His white-haired friend looked up. "Are you sure? I mean...we were pretty cruel to you..."

Yugi nodded. "It's okay. I forgive you." He meant it.

Ryou smiled. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over after school tomorrow. Bakura promises to behave."

Yugi laughed a little. He doubted that last statement highly, but it was amusing to see the tomb robber make an effort. "Sure. I'll just have to tell Seto." Seeing Ryou's questioning look, he added, "I've been staying with him since...you know..." he added, slightly embarrassed.

It was Ryou's turn to look embarrassed. "Yeah...well, I'll try to have the house in semi-order so you won't kill yourself over there tomorrow." Yugi giggled a bit. "Um...want to eat lunch with me?"

Yugi gulped a bit. "With Yami?"

Ryou seemed to notice his discomfort. "No, just us. I know you're not ready to face them yet."

Yugi was relieved and felt a smile come to his face. "Thanks Ryou."

The bell rang. "See you at lunch."

Yugi sighed and sat down at his usual table. Ryou had come up to him in the halls and sadly told him that one of his teachers was keeping him in at lunch for talking in class, so he couldn't be there. Yugi really felt for him, that teacher could be really evil. \I hope he comes back in one piece...\ She had a nasty reputation for having the ability to make even the toughest students quake in fear and the less tough ones cry.

Yugi threw his food away and walked outside. The frigid air took his breath away, and he was about to go back inside, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him and spun him around. Looking up, he saw the last person he wanted to see.

"So, little Motou is by himself again," Ushio sneered. "Poor baby."

Yugi gulped but said nothing.

"What, not even a hello? I think that you need to be taught manners..." His only warning was the fist coming straight at him before Ushio caught him in the eye, sending him flying onto his back. Yugi made a mental note not to come outside alone again when it was icy...it hurt.

"So good to have my doormat back..." Yugi didn't bother to get up as Ushio kicked him in the stomach. \Please, please be over soon...\

Yami walked outside, pausing until he got used to the freezing air. Snow had always fascinated him, and he liked to walk outside when it was still fresh. \It truly is beautiful to see everything covered in white and glistening because of the ice...\ His thoughts were interrupted by a **thwap **and a grunt of pain. Frowning, he turned the corner and gasped.

Yugi was lying on the ice, curled up, and Ushio was advancing on him. A vicious kick sent his hikari sprawling, his head hitting the ice with a sickening crack.

"Have we learned proper respect, yet, Motou?" Yugi flinched from the taunting voice but said nothing. Yami started forward, slipping momentarily as he got his bearings, and caught Ushio's wrist as he prepared to strike.

"It seems that it is **you** who needs instructions in proper etiquette." He said calmly. Ushio jerked his head to face Yami, stopping his next punch short when he saw who it was. Yami had built a reputation that if you messed with him, you were dead meat.

Ushio growled. "What th' hell do **you** care for? Motou's a loser!"

Yami glared. "If our similar features haven't told you yet, then I suggest you look at our last name." He lashed out with a fist, catching Ushio square in the chin. "Look at a book on etiquette before you start 'teaching' anyone," he sneered, hitting the bully in the jaw again. "Otherwise, get your sorry ass out of here."

Ushio saw the murderous gleam in Yami's eyes, and decided to do what he said. Muttering darkly and rubbing his jaw, he trudged back inside.

Yami turned his attention to his aibou, who was struggling to get up and slipping on the ice. Yami held out his hand. Yugi stared at it for a moment before taking it, and Yami helped him rise. "Are you all right?"

Yugi let go of Yami's hand and took a step. "Yes," he said, and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw who was speaking to him and his gaze fell to the ground. "I'm fine," he said, softer this time. He started for the door, Yami following closely in case he slipped again. Yugi opened the door, held it for Yami, then stopped. "Arigatou, Yami," he whispered, without facing him. Then he gathered his books from his table, and left.

\He still doesn't trust me...\ Yami thought. \But why would he?\ Still, it hurt slightly, as he watched his hikari's figure walk with the smallest of limps down the hallway. \Oh, Yugi, if you only knew how much I want to apologize...\

Yugi swung his backpack onto his shoulder and slammed his locker closed. \Why?\ he thought as he headed out, \Why did he help me? Does he really want to apologize? Has he really turned around?\

He was reminded of a day just like this as he made his way to Seto's. It was only 6 weeks ago, in late February...

_Yugi trailed along after Yami and company as they chatted and joked around, once again getting left behind. This had been going on for two weeks now, and Yugi found himself desperate to get even a 'hello' from one of them._

_He kept wondering if Yami would notice him – or the fact that he wasn't wearing the Puzzle. He hated to sit home alone and feel Yami's emotions through their link when Yami was out at the arcade._

_He wanted desperately to just run in front of them and shout, "Hey! I exist, you know!" but he didn't want to interrupt them. It would only make them angry, and besides, they were having fun. It wasn't as though he hadn't tried. At first, he'd unobtrusively put his own two cents in, and they'd respond but go back to ignoring him again. Then he'd actually tried standing in the midst of them, but they either talked over his head, or gravitated towards Yami._

_Yugi shivered and zipped his coat up a bit more. It was icy cold out; there had been a snowstorm a week ago, but it had been so cold that most of the snow had been covered with an inch of ice before it had a chance to melt. It was slightly warmer than it had been, causing things like thin patches where one had to be extra careful._

_CRUNCH_

_Yugi's foot had gone through one of those treacherous ice patches, and now he was in a 6-inch snowdrift. Yanking on a nearby signpost, he was able to pull himself out, but realized that the group was well ahead of him. Sighing, he followed them as fast as he dared. This wasn't going to be the best of days..._

_Thankfully, Yugi had gotten through the day without much happening. Ushio had tried to jump on him again, but he'd been able to run away in time. He wrenched his bookbag out of his locker, and slammed it shut in frustration._

_Today, Yami had taken his usual seat, and he'd had to draw a chair over and sit at the small corner of space that was left. /What is **wrong** with them?/ he thought angrily. \What's wrong with **me**?\ a smaller voice in his mind whispered._

_He walked down the stairs towards the gym lockers, which was where he stored his heavy coat and boots. \What **is** wrong with me that I don't see? There must be something, otherwise they wouldn't do this...\_

_He reached his destination and twirled the knob until he'd completed the combination. He opened his locker, reached in –_

_And touched the back of the locker. His coat and boots were missing._

_Yugi began to panic. He hadn't opened the wrong locker; the combination had been right. He looked around wildly; maybe he'd accidentally left them out. Nothing. How am I going to get home? Yami's going to the movies today..._

_Soft snickering met his ears. He whirled, tensing, just in time to see Ushio take off...with a coat over his arm and something in his hand._

_"Ushio! Stop!"_

_Surprisingly enough, he stopped and turned. He smirked when he saw Yugi running up to him. "Need something, Motou?"_

_"Those are **mine**! Give them back, Ushio!" Yugi made a wild grab for his things, but Ushio held them over his head, far out of Yugi's reach._

_"What, Motou, did you think you could get away with running away? Some punishment is in order..." Yugi gulped. "Punishment like walking home in the cold."_

_Yugi stared. "But it's 19 degrees out!"_

_Ushio merely sneered. "Tough luck." Then he took off._

_Yugi wasn't going to give up that easily. He followed Ushio outside to the side of the school...where the dumpsters were._

_"Ushio! No! Please!!" Again Yugi tried to leap for his items. Again Ushio held them out of his reach. Yugi jumped on his arm instead, trying to drag it down. "Stop!"_

_Casually, Ushio switched the coat and boots to his other hand. Then, with a careless jerk of his arm, he sent Yugi flying._

_He landed on his back, his breath knocked out of him. He gasped for air and helplessly watched the 6 ½ foot tall senior toss his things into the dumpster. Laughing sadistically, his tormenter gave Yugi a contemptuous kick in the ribs before walking back into the school._

_Yugi moaned and slowly got to his feet. The air was frigid, the cold biting. Wrapping his arms around himself as tightly as he could, he slowly began the 15-minute walk home._

_Yugi was shivering violently after the first 5 minutes. It was taking longer than usual, because he had to pick his way along the treacherous sidewalks. To make matters worse, a bone chilling, bitter wind had picked up, making it seem like the temperature was far below zero._

_A tear rolled down Yugi's face, followed by another, immediately freezing. He cautiously drew near the crowd of people who were waiting for the walk light._

_CRUNCH_

_For the second time that day, Yugi stepped on a thin patch of ice and fell through. He frantically grabbed at someone's arm to keep himself from falling. The young woman snapped her head around to glare at Yugi as he found his footing._

_"What the hell is your problem?" she demanded of the short teen._

_"G-gom-men n-n-nasai," Yugi stammered, shivering. "I s-slipped and f-f-fell.." he could scarcely talk because of the violent chattering of his teeth._

_"Well, watch where you're **going**, will you?! I have somewhere to go." She roughly pushed Yugi out of her way and crossed the street, causing him to slip again and tumble into a 3-foot-deep, icy snowdrift._

_Yugi was shaking extremely fiercely now. Before he had simply been cold...now he was wet all over from the snow, and the wind had picked up. So this is what it comes to he thought bitterly as he stood carefully, his school shoes sliding yet again on the ice, choking back a sob, You either get ignored or get pounded. He didn't know which one he preferred._

_Wrapping his arms even tighter around himself, he continued home._

_Yugi was nearly frozen by the time he got home. His face was deathly pale, his lips blue. He had fallen several more times and gotten hit by chips of ice as a car screeched around the corner. He couldn't feel anything, and was sneezing and coughing violently._

_Dropping his bag on the floor, he slowly dragged himself upstairs, into the bathroom. He turned the heat lamps on, and ran the water for a bath as hot as it could go._

_Ignoring the pain of the intense heat on his cold skin as he climbed in, he collapsed into the bath and started to cry._

_Yugi was reading on the couch, tucked up in a blanket, when Yami got home. He looked exhausted. He merely nodded tiredly at Yugi as he took off his boots, not noticing the scratch on Yugi's face that he'd acquired on the third fall, or how pale his hikari's face still was._

_"I'm **so** tired..." Yami moaned, nearly collapsing into the closet as he took off his coat. "Make me a cup of cocoa, will you? It's frigid out there."_

_"Sure, Yami." Yugi unwrapped his blanket, which was wound around him several times, and got to his feet. He went into the kitchen, shivering slightly, and put the cup of cocoa in the microwave._

_"Yugi...where's your coat? And your boots?"_

_Yugi gulped, and came out with the steaming cup in his hands. He put it down on the table, but didn't say anything._

_"Yugi look at me." Yami said sternly. Yugi obeyed. "Where are they?"_

_Yugi had to look down. I can't tell him...who **knows** what Ushio'll do to me if I do..._

_"Did you **lose** them?!" His tone was angry now._

_Yugi merely shook his head._

_"I can't stand it when you lie, Yugi." Yugi snapped his head up, shocked that Yami didn't believe him. He opened his mouth to protest, but Yami continued. "You **lose** your winter wear, obviously walked home in the cold, and now you're **lying** to me?!"_

_"I'm not lying!" Yugi cried, a tear making its way down his cheek for the second time in less than 4 hours._

_Yami merely collapsed on the couch. "Yugi...just..." he said exasperatedly and tiredly, "Just go...go upstairs..."_

_Shaking with suppressed tears, Yugi complied. He got into bed and curled up into the tiniest ball he could muster. Then he just let the tears come._

Yugi sniffed as he recalled that awful day. \Well, today is different\ he told himself. \Ushio was absent today. And I have my coat and boots.\He'd gotten the janitor to get them back for him, explaining what had happened. The janitor was a kind middle-aged man, and had gladly gotten Yugi what he'd asked for.

\Oh is it so different now?\ That nasty voice made itself known again. \You're still walking home in the cold by yourself. Yami's still going out and having fun without you.\

Shaking his head to clear that train of thought, Yugi pulled on his coat and walked to Seto's.

------

Me: cries I'M SO MEAN!!!!

Yami: growls yes, you are!

Me: oh come off it, Yami, I made you DECENT in this chapter!

Yugi: *sniffs* I didn't have it too good, did I?

Me: *hugs* Yugi No...but you **will**!

Yugi: *smiles* and hugs back thanks.

Me: okay, please don't flame! I know I was mean! But I love Yug', you all know that! I am prepared for thoughts on how much I suck, so don't hold those back.

Yami: -.-; just R&R.


	10. Chapter Ten: Confronting Yami

Angelus Fletus Est

Me: Okay. You all have my deepest, sincerest apologies for not updating for two months. I'M SO SORRY!!!!! But the term "free time" has become a mere memory as of late, and then Writer's Block hit!

Thank God for snow days. At least I'm able to write.

Before I go to the reviews, I want to thank you all deeply. I've gotten so much support, and so many good reviews...*tears up* guys...I have 311 REVIEWS!!!! *bursts into tears and glomps reviewers* I don't deserve such good readers...

*sniffs* anyways, to the reviews!

To Starheart: *turns bright red* A-arigatou! Really I don't deserve such good words...*turns redder* WHEE!!! *puts on jacket and sweatshirt* THANKS!!! I LOVE THEM!!!! Yami: *smirks and points the Pest Obliterator at Katya* Yugi: glares NO, Yami! Yami: *pouts* you ruin all my fun.

To KWS: I just gotta abbreviate your name lol. Well I guess I got advice from you anyway. Lol I'm really starting to depend on you hehe you've bailed me out like three times! Arigatou, I wouldn't have been able to start writing this without ya.

To Agentpudge: *starts giggling* talk about randomness...any chance of insanity there, AP? Aww, Yami, good for you! You appeased her for five minutes!

To stupid kid 04: Yeppers, more Yugi angst. This isn't Angst/angst for nothing! I decided that I'm gonna write a happy ending though.

To Anubis: *grins* I use "meanyhead". Yes, Yami is a big meanyhead in this ficcie *bonks Yami* MEANYHEAD! Yami: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Me: ^.^ Yugi: ^.^ Don't worry, This chapter isn't as angsty.

To Difinity: *pouts* Meanyhead. Yugi's mine. *giggles* but I'm so glad you likes this story! I likes your fics too!

To Ihire: Sure, I'll be glad to . No, I didn't --; I guess my email is evil.

To TrueFan: laughs Yeah, you gotta copyright that. Another random review coolness! Hehe. blushes awwww, thank you!!!

To Sparky16: AH! DON'T KILL ME! Lol. shrugs I think so, too, but since a lot of people want some yaoi, I'm going to go down the middle and put some shonen-ai in it. Nothing bad, don't worry. I hope it doesn't ruin it for you TT

To EVERYONE: glomps reviewers again NEVER...in my WILDEST dreams (and believe me they're pretty wild)...did I EVER think that this would get over 300 reviews!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! DOMO ARIGATOU!!!!!!

Yugi: *also glomps reviewers and smiles cutely* Arigatou for making Katya-chan happy!

Me: *starts to melt*

Yugi: *giggles* She's so funny.

Me: *melts into a huge puddle*

Yugi and Yami: *laughing*

Yami: Amusing, but pathetic.

Me: *returns to normal and pouts* Meanyhead.

Yami: -.-

Me: Anyways, this won't be as angsty. I'm giving y'all a break from the angst and putting a bit of humor in this time. Hope you don't mind!

Oh yeah. I'm also winging it again. I lost track of where I wanted to go. So...bear with me. I'll get me ideas back...hopefully...

I don't need to tell you this, do I? Oh well...

/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// \Private thoughts\

Yugi was doing his homework in his room when the door opened to reveal a very irritated Seto, with a giggling Mokuba behind him.

"Hello, Yugi," Seto said. He sounded tired.

"Hey Seto...what's so funny, Mokuba?" Yugi asked, sending a questioning look to the amused younger Kaiba.

"If he'll stop giggling, I'll come in and tell you," Seto couldn't help but smile. "Go do your homework, Mokuba."

Mokuba pouted. "Oh, fine..." he signed and went across to his room.

Seto came the rest of the way in and closed the door. He laughed when he saw Yugi's puzzled expression. "Mokuba finds it amusing when I scare my executives."

Yugi had to grin. "So do I. I'd **love** to see them quake in fear like that..."

Seto chuckled. "I have to say, I find it amusing myself." He looked at the desk behind Yugi that was piled up with books. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nothing interesting," was the reply. "I'm almost done anyway." Yugi's grin turned impish. "Now let's hear the horror story."

Seto laughed again and complied.

~*~*~

Yami paced the floor of his room, thinking hard. \Damnit\, he thought in frustration, \I can't think of any way I can show my aibou how sorry I am...I truly want to make it up to him...\

He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. \How could I have been so **blind**?! Yugi...he never said a word...not a word...\

Yami thought about calling him but remembered that Yugi was at Seto's. "And there is no way that Seto would let me speak to Yugi..." he mused aloud. \I'll have to thank him someday for taking such good care of him.\

Yami stood, reaching a conclusion. "I have to quit stalling," he said to himself. "Tomorrow, no matter what it takes, I am going to go up to him, apologize, and hope that he can find it in his heart to forgive me."

~*~*~

::The next day, at school::

Yami glanced over at Seto and Yugi, who were sitting together and dueling again. He smiled slightly; Yugi was in stitches over something the billionaire had said, and the brunet was laughing along with him. \At least he's happy\

"Yo, Yami, snap out of it!" Tristan snapped his fingers playfully in front of Yami's face. The pharaoh turned and glared; he still couldn't forgive Tristan for his comments about Yugi the other day. "Whoa, dude, sorry."

Tea butted in [A/N: uhh...is that the right word?]. "Oh my god, we **so** have to see _Daredevil_. I've heard such awesome things about that movie!"

Joey nodded. "It can't beat _Spiderman_, though, that kicked TOTAL butt!"

"Oh dream on, Joey—"

"I agree with Joey," Yami cut in; Tea was getting on his nerves. "Though I would like to see the movie." He kept an eye on his hikari, trying to find a moment where he could catch him alone.

The discussion next to him turned into a debate. Yami sighed, tuning them out until the bell rang. He'd have to wait until later.

~*~*~

Yami was rather frustrated; he hadn't been able to talk to Yugi once all day. He and Seto were always hanging out together, and Yami was **not** going to apologize in front of his rival. Yes, they were friendly rivals, but rivals nonetheless.

He glanced over at Yugi, who was getting his things out of his locker. No Seto. \FINALLY!\ Yami thought in relief. At last he could talk to his hikari.

Yugi checked his bag to make sure he had everything. A slight smile hovered on his lips; he couldn't wait to go to Ryou's! Ryou had told him that he'd meet him here in a few minutes; his locker was on the floor above Yugi's. Yugi slammed his locker closed and was about to take off when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello, Yugi." \Yami?\ Yugi turned, and, sure enough, his yami was standing in front of him, looking rather awkward.

"Hi, Yami..." Yugi said uncertainly, "What is it?"

Yami fidgeted a bit, shifting uncomfortably. "Yugi...I...um..." \Oh, come on you stupid pharaoh, just **say** it!\ he chided himself mentally.

"Yeah?" There was silence for a moment. Yugi, thinking that Yami wasn't going any further, began to turn away.

"I wanted to apologize." Yami burst out suddenly.

Yugi stared in shock. "Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"I...I want to apologize." Yami repeated, looking even more uncomfortable. "I...I know I haven't...well...been good to you lately...and I'm truly sorry...and I hope that I can make it up to you," he finished, looking at Yugi seriously.

Yugi stared. "Apologize?!" he said loudly, making Yami start. "You...you want to **apologize**?!"

Yami just nodded. "Can...can you forgive me?"

Something in Yugi snapped. "Forgive you?!" he yelled, taking Yami completely aback. "Forgive you, when you ignored me for so long?! **Forgive** you, when you went out with your **friends** every night, not caring or noticing that I was left behind?! You expect me to do that **that** easily, Yami!"

Yami was at a loss for words, and merely stared at his angry hikari.

"You never cared, Yami! You never cared that I had no one who would talk to me; you never cared that I got picked on again and again, heck I don't think you **noticed**! You wouldn't even believe me when I tried to explain something to you, and you're supposed to know me better than anyone! You never **noticed**, Yami, you **never** did! You **never** cared! Why should I forgive you so easily when you left me in the dark for so long?!" Yugi glared at his yami; his hurt and anger had finally burst out.

They stared at each other for a while, one pair of eyes showing anger, the other, shock. They stayed that way for a minute or so, before a voice interrupted them.

"Yugi?" Yugi turned. It was Ryou. Suddenly he felt a bit like a hypocrite. \I was able to forgive Ryou...but I can't forgive my yami...\ he thought. \Ah, but Ryou never **did** anything to you, did he?\ a nasty voice in the back of his head spoke up. \He never made jokes about you, never laughed at the jokes, never figured you wouldn't care.\

"Hi, Ryou." He said, more quietly.

"Ready, Yugi?" Ryou smiled slightly.

Yugi brightened a bit. "You bet." His white-haired friend put a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort, and they walked down the hall together, leaving Yami standing there, stunned speechless.

~*~*~

"What was that all about, Yugi?" Ryou asked his shorter friend as they walked to his house.

Yugi wouldn't look at Ryou. "Yami...Yami said he wanted to apologize." Ryou waited, knowing this wasn't the whole story. "He...he asked me to forgive him. To **forgive** him! After all those times he ignored me—" Yugi stopped suddenly, his eyes dropping to the ground. "Sorry, Ryou...I sound so selfish, don't I?"

"No, you don't, Yugi," Ryou said firmly. "It's natural to not want to forgive someone after they've hurt you for so long. It isn't selfish. Personally, I think Yami had that coming," he added as an afterthought as he walked into the house with Yugi.

"What's this? The pharaoh has **finally** been shown up?!" Bakura walked out of the den into the hallway, smirking.

Ryou sighed. "Hello to you too, Yami" he said. "Always nice to know I'm appreciated," he added with a grin.

"Oh, I'll show you appreciation, hikari..." Bakura pretended to glare. Yugi looked a bit frightened but relaxed when Ryou laughed.

"Konnichiwa, Bakura," he said.

Bakura looked at Yugi and grinned. "So the pharaoh got what was coming to him at last, I hear," he said to Yugi, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I'd appreciate it if my thoughts were kept to myself, oh dear yami of mine," Ryou said dryly.

The said yami looked amused. "Come on in, brats," he winked. "Oh and Ryou," he added, seeing that his hikari had opened his mouth to say something, "I'll be good." He smirked, causing the two hikaris to laugh.

"I doubt that, Bakura, but I thank you for trying," Yugi said, smiling mischievously.

The latter stared at Yugi for a moment before laughing. "So the pharaoh's brat has a sense of humor! Don't worry, my hikari threatened to make me bake brownies if I didn't control myself." Yugi giggled, and they went into the den. "So, Yugi, Ryou, tell me **all** about this come-uppance so I can bug the pharaoh about it later..."

~*~*~

Yugi was practically skipping back to Seto's. He'd had more fun than he'd had in a long time. He'd forgotten how the tomb robber's humorous remarks left you in stitches.

He stopped at the gate to Seto's house. "Your name." The computerized voice said monotonously.

"Yugi Motou," he responded, and the gate opened for him. He ran the rest of the way to the door and opened it.

Mokuba nearly knocked him over as he came in. "Hi, Yugi!" he beamed. As far as Mokuba was concerned, Yugi had become a second brother to him.

"Hey, Mokuba," Yugi smiled back, "Seto home yet?"

"Yep," was the cheery answer, "And I beat him again!" With Yugi's guidance, Mokuba had become a pro at his favorite Nintendo racing game.

"And **I** think that Yugi should stop giving you advice, li'l bro," the aforementioned billionaire stepped into the room. "Really, Yugi, it's an insult to my dignity," he added with a wink.

"What dignity?" The violet-eyed boy said innocently.

Mokuba giggled, and Seto pretended to glare. "I resent that." They walked up to Yugi's room together. "Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Yeah! I think you and Bakura would get along well," Yugi replied, "both of you have evil senses of humor."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," the brunet said, amused. "Hey, Yugi, I saw your yami after school today with the funniest expression of shock on his face. What did you **say** to him?! That look was **priceless**!"

Yugi looked down. "He...he apologized and asked me to forgive him...and I snapped."

Seto smiled a genuine smile as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "He had it coming a mile away," he said, "I'm proud of you, Yugi. He needs to see that not everything can be mended immediately."

Yugi felt better and smiled up at Seto. "Thanks." Then he smirked. "But if that's an attempt to get me to advise you so you get your dignity back, it won't work."

Seto chortled, "Little devil that you are. I'll leave you to your homework then. I should go do mine, too," he added as an afterthought.

Yugi took his books out and began his work as Seto left. He stopped for a moment and a big smile lit up his face. \I'm not a shadow anymore,\ he thought, \I have friends who care now. I...I think I'm _happy_.\ And, the smile still on his face, he began his work.

------

Me: Lame, most likely. Funny? I hope so.

Yami: Good? Fat chance.

Me: -.-;;; You won't quit, will ya?!

Yami: NOPE!

Me: Meanyhead.

Yugi: *giggles*

Me: Oh yes. I have no free time anymore, so don't expect an update right away. I will try to update sooner than I have been though.

Oh yes, as a small note to those of you who are evil enough to try kidnapping my Yugi...

Yami: *smirks* I've placed an Anti-Kidnapping spell on Yugi. No one can take him unless Katya says so.

Me: Arigatou, Yami.

Yugi: *huggles Katya and Yami*

I don't need to tell you lovely readers what to do, do I? Naaah, didn't think so. *Points to review button* But I'll give you a hint anyway. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Decision

Angelus Fletus Est

Me: Gaah. ANOTHER two months without an update! *falls over* you readers out there deserve more, REALLY you do! Gomen nasai!

Yami: oh, please, not ANOTHER apologizing spiel. I think I'd puke.

Me: *glares*

Yugi: Oh, come off it, Yami. I think you LIVE to annoy her.

Yami: How'd you guess?!

Yugi and Me: -.-;;;;;

Me: anyways, gomen for the wait and... *grand sweep of hand* onto the reviews!

Agentpudge: *giggles* more and more random by the day, ap, I'm tellin' ya. Not even a 'good chapter' or 'that sucked, you suck, and everything about you sucks'. Lol. Just random musings. You really should listen to Yami sometimes . Hehe.

Mijikai: hehe. Sorry, Yami, but if I had the opportunity to be Yugi's guardian I'd take it and not leave it. Yugi: *giggles* Yami: o.O; *angelic look on face* Me: *giggles* anyways, congrats on your new guardianship. And...*winks at Yugi* if you harm him in any way, I'm kidnapping Yugi and keeping him and spoiling him rotten.

Anubis: got scared into not writing for two months lol. Oh, Yami gets more coming to him, have no fear!

Linchi: grins sowwy. I just had to relieve you all from the angst lol. It gets more angsty here though.

Danielle: sure! Interview us all you likes!

Lavender Wonder: Absolutely NOT! Yugi MINE! *huggles Yugi* Yugi: ^.^;;;

Neko Oni: *giggles* there is no such thing as too much kawaiiness when it comes to your Yug and Yam. Both of them are adorable

Vivian Crookshanks: O.o;;;;;;;;; *dies* Yami: *also dies* Me: YAMI?! My FATHER-IN-LAW?! *dies again* I can yell at him whenever I want to though Yami: *still dead*

A.M.T: Nooo, you can't. See, Yami also made it irreversible. MWAHAHAHA!! Besides, if you took my Yugi, I'd be so heartbroken that I wouldn't be able to write! You wouldn't want THAT, would you?!

Truefan: *giggling like crazy* I likes. *huggles Yugi* I really REALLY likes. Yugi miiiiine

Shadowguardian: *turns red* thanks! I'm glad you likes! More angsty goodness to come, too

Me: phew! I'm getting more and more each chapter! Oh yeah...

**Note** Go read Truefan's review for chapter ten if you want to see some excellent Tea bashing from us Yugi fans. Lol. GO TRUEFAN!

Well, onto the fic! Oh, and to you hentais: GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER! There is NO YAOI in this fic!

/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// \Private thoughts\

Yami walked to school dejectedly the next day. Yugi had not only rejected his apology, but he'd blown up in his face. Not that Yami could blame him. Yugi's journal was shocking, to say the least. And to think that he, Yami, who was supposed to be Yugi's guardian and protector, was the cause of his hikari's pain.

\How could I have been such an idiot? How could I have left him like that? It's only a miracle that he didn't try to do something drastic **before** Seto found him...\

Yami was lost in his thoughts as he gathered his books for the day. \I want his forgiveness so badly...I miss him. I really miss him.\

Looking up at the sound of a very familiar voice, he saw his hikari walking down the hall with his rival. He decided to try again.

"Yugi!" He ran to catch up to the two.

Yugi turned, his smile faltering when he saw Yami. "Yami."

Seto also turned, but said nothing, much to Yami's relief. He didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

"Yugi...I..." Again he became tongue-tied. \Goddamnit, you stupid pharaoh! **Say** it! All those duels, you knew exactly what to say, but you can't talk to your hikari?! What's WRONG with you?!\ "I just wanted to tell you again that I'm sorry." He normally hated doing this in front of Seto, but today he didn't care. "I miss you, Yugi, I do...and I only hope that you can forgive me. Maybe not right away, I don't deserve to be forgiven so quickly, but..."

Yugi stared at Yami for a moment before replying. "You miss me," he said softly. It wasn't a question; however, Yami nodded. "You miss me..." he repeated, this time incredulously.

Yami opened his mouth to reply, but Yugi cut him off. "Do you know how much I missed **you**? All those nights when you went out with your friends, leaving me behind...All those times when you ignored me...do you know how much I missed you? Missed goofing off with you, missed just hanging out talking about anything at all...

"I cried all those nights, Yami. I cried, praying it was just a dream, that I'd wake up and you'd be there to tell me that you'd never leave me like that. All those nights you were having fun, I was wondering what I'd done, wishing I could just die. But that would have killed you, too, Yami, and I didn't want that.

"I can't forgive you easily. Sure, I'll be able to forgive you **eventually**, but I don't know when that will be. Because you tore me apart, Yami. I seriously don't think you would have cared if I'd died. You tore my heart apart, and it's only recently that I've been able to put the pieces together."

Yami was struck dumb. Yugi was still angry, he could tell. He hadn't raised his voice, but the former pharaoh could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. Seto, he saw, was staring at Yugi in shock.

"Aibou..." was all Yami could manage.

Yugi, to his surprise, gave a very bitter laugh. "I ceased being your aibou two months ago, Yami."

Yami couldn't look at him anymore. He averted his gaze to the block of lockers to his left, the guilt coursing through him like poison, not looking up when Seto said, "Come on, Yugi..."

He did look up when he heard two pairs of footsteps walk away from him. \Yugi...\ He watched the billionaire very uncharacteristically put his arm on Yugi's shoulder as they walked away. He suddenly got a feeling of being left behind. \So...this is how Yugi felt when he watched me walk away all those times...\ He didn't see Yugi look back at him, with something like sorrow on his features.

Yami went back to his locker, picked up his books, and went to class. Alone.

~*~*~

Yami was unusually quiet the whole day, not participating in his friends' pointless banter. Tea and Tristan had stopped hanging around him, knowing that they were courting a visit to the Shadow Realm every time Yami glared at them. Still, Yami had many friends, and normally he felt welcomed and appreciated in their presence. Today, however, he felt cold and alone.

His uncharacteristic silence did not escape the attention of Joey and Ryou.

"Hey, Yami, you okay? You've been awful quiet today," Joey remarked.

Yami didn't reply right away. "It's nothing, Joey."

"You talked to Yugi again, didn't you?" Yami's head shot up to look at Ryou, which told the white-haired hikari that he'd hit home.

Yami's head soon dropped again. "He says he can't forgive me."

"I'm not surprised, to be honest," Ryou mused.

"Aw, give him some time, Yami. Ya can't expect him to come running back to ya immediately. He just needs some down time, that's all."

Yami nodded, feeling a bit better. "Thanks, Joey." He had an idea.

~*~*~

"Do you think I hurt him, Seto?" Seto looked over to Yami's table, where he noticed that the pharaoh wasn't chatting animatedly like he usually did. Instead, he ate his lunch quietly.

"I just think you finally got him to think, Yugi."

"Do you think I shouldn't have said what I did?" Hurting Yami was the last thing Yugi wanted. \I don't want him to start feeling like I did. No one deserves to feel that way...\

"I personally think you should have let him have it. Given him a piece of your mind. He can't possibly expect you to come running back to him the first time he asked."

"But I don't want to hurt him..." Yugi knew he was being stupid, but Yami **was** his other half. And, being the caring person that he was, he didn't want to impose any pain on him.

"Relax, Yugi," Seto smiled, "Yami's just thinking it through. For once," he added dryly. Continuing seriously, he said, "I **don't** think you should forgive him this soon, though."

Yugi nodded, and continued to eat his lunch. "I don't want to hurt him, Seto. That doesn't mean I'm ready to do anything of the kind."

~*~*~

Yami hurried home after school. He had an idea on how to get his feelings across to Yugi, and was anxious to put his plan into motion.

He stopped when he saw a message on the machine. His heart nearly stopped when he heard who it was from.

"Hi, Yami. And hi, Yugi. It's your grandfather. I'm sure you're still at school, if my calculations on the time difference are correct. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to come home. I expect to be back within a week. Hope you didn't miss me too much, boys." Yami smiled at the teasing remark. "See you in a week." _Beeeeeeep..._

\Gramps is coming home...what will he do when I tell him what happened?\ Yami rushed upstairs. \Hopefully, Yugi will have absolved me by then...\ He didn't want to think about what Solomon's reaction to the past events would be.

Sitting at Yugi's desk, Yami pulled out a piece of their stationary. He smiled; no wonder Yugi saved it only for special occasions. The paper was of good quality, with a Dark Magician down the left margin, with his staff raised above the top margin. He picked up a pen, and, after thinking about what he was going to say, put the pen to the paper.

~*~*~

The next day at school, Yugi opened his locker to find a small box inside with his name on it. Puzzled, he took it into the classroom and sat down at his desk, looking it over. There wasn't a clue on it as to who it was from; in fact, there wasn't anything on it at all save Yugi's name.

Shrugging, Yugi opened the box. He was shocked to find a sealed letter and the Puzzle inside. Yami sent this, he thought. Curious as to what this was for, he opened the letter and read what his yami had written.

_Dear Yugi,_

_If you're reading this now, then I have to thank you for opening this in the first place. I'm sure you guessed who it was from as soon as you saw it._

_I haven't been properly able to apologize. I've always gotten tongue-tied when I've tried in the hallways, and that won't do. So, I figured I'd get what I wanted to say on paper. It did, after all, work somewhat for you._

Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat as he remembered his journal, but continued reading.

_I told you today that I missed you. I didn't tell you how much. You were the one who brought me life, Yugi, and I am forever in your debt because of that. That gift you unknowingly gave me is more to me than anything else in my life. It was so wrong of me to take you for granted, when it was you who brought me here in the first place. _

_I did some serious thinking after our discussion in the hallway. When I got home, I realized how incomplete I felt. How, on all those nights when I left, I had 'fun', as you said, but how I felt that something was missing. That 'something', I see now, was you. _

_I want to tell you something, Yugi. I've cried several nights, too, ever since I realized what I'd done. Realized that I nearly threw away the most important person I would ever know. Realized that I can't live without you, my other half. _

_I can't believe how blind I was. I can't believe how many times I left you alone, and I can only thank the gods that Seto found you that day. _

_You are wrong on one count, Yugi. If you had died, I would have been distraught. I can't imagine life without you, and you can't imagine the guilt I feel over having taken you for granted._

_I'm very ashamed of myself, Yugi. I made a huge mistake, and now I must face the consequences. I don't expect you to forgive me after reading this; I hurt you too badly to expect that. Just know that regret everything I've done over the past two months, and that I will wait any amount of time for you. _

_Take the Puzzle. It is yours, after all. _

_Stay strong, hikari._

_Yami_

Yugi stared at the letter. Then he stared at the Puzzle.

The Puzzle. It had taken him almost seven years to complete it. It brought him and Yami together. It was the reason they had their link, the reason why they shared souls.

Yami missed him. He cared about him. He regretted what he'd done.

Yugi traced the contours of the Puzzle, an almost wistful look on his face. If he put the Puzzle on, his link with Yami would be restored. Yes, they would be able to shield each other from their thoughts and feelings, but the link would be reestablished nonetheless.

Should he put it on? Did he feel ready to reestablish the mental bond?

Yugi thought for awhile, then made a decision.

Slowly, he put the letter down. Then, taking the Puzzle's chain in both hands, he lifted it over his head, letting the weight of the Puzzle settle on his chest.

Me: well? Still think Yugi should chew out Yami some more?

Yami: *pouts*

Yugi: *giggles* I think so.

Yami: AIBOU!

Yugi: It's fun!

Yami: -.-;;;

Me: *laughing*

**IMPORTANT **I'm entering a fan fiction contest for Yu-Gi-Oh. I encourage all of you lovely readers out there to do the same.

This link will take you to the rules section. I hope this will be a successful contest. Oh, nudges readers the prizes are awesome.

R&R, people! Arigatou!


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Least You Can Do

Angelus Fletus Est

Me: *drops dead* Okay. Okay. Seriously...you all shouldn't have to wait this long! Once again, I apologize for not updating in five million years.

And...and I just want to say...how thankful and proud I am that I've reached the milestone. 500 REVIEWS! 525, to be exact...honestly, guys…I don't deserve you...*cries in happiness and glomps reviewers*

Okay! I have a proposition for you guys! The 550th reviewer will get to cuddle my Yugi for a whole chapter! And in the (very) unlikely event that I reach 575 or even 600…the respective reviewers will get a reward too but I haven't thought of one yet *grins*

Yugi: What if I get kidnapped again?

Yami: I put a spell on you, remember? No kidnapping

Yugi: *looks relieved*

Me: but the 550th reviewer gets to cuddle you, Yugi

Yugi: *looks surprised* *smiles cutely* Okay!

Me: no answering reviews today...I bet you all want me to stop chatting and get on with the chapter, ne?

/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// _'Private thoughts'_

Seto walked into the classroom, whistling slightly, which was very uncharacteristic of him. In truth, he'd been in a much better mood since Yugi had come to stay with him. Perhaps it was the petite youth's teasing remarks when Seto came home growling because of some insubordinate employee or a bad meeting.

He stopped when his eyes fell on Yugi. Yugi, obviously in another world, was reading a piece of paper, looking very serious and sad. _'I wonder what's bugging him,'_ Seto thought.

Yugi put the paper down and stared into a small box that, Seto saw, contained the Puzzle. _'Baka pharaoh just won't give up, will he?'_ thought Seto savagely. Yugi seemed to be staring intently at the Puzzle, as if it could solve a difficult problem. For several minutes, neither one of them moved.

Then, Yugi, surprisingly, took the Puzzle out of the box and slowly placed it over his head, letting the weight settle on his chest. Seto blinked. _'Odd…'_ he thought, stepping forward absently.

His movement startled the spiky-haired teen, who jumped, turning. "Seto," he exclaimed, "don't SCARE me like that!"

Seto had to smile. "Gomen." Seeing that Yugi had relaxed, he took a seat and faced his smaller friend. "What's with the Puzzle?"

"Oh…" Yugi frowned, "Yami sent me a letter...he couldn't talk properly in the hall, so he wrote it down...told me he was sorry and to take the Puzzle."

"Hmm," Seto pursed his lips, "doesn't that mean that your connection with him is restored?"

"Yeah…" Yugi trailed off, looking uncertain.

"So you've forgiven him then, hmm?" Seto was a little dubious that Yugi would do that so quickly.

"Accepting an apology and forgiving that person are two different things, Seto," came the quiet reply.

_'Now **that** makes sense,'_ thought Seto, _'**much** more sense than giving that pharaoh a clear path.'_ Aloud, he said, "I see. Hopefully that pharaoh will get that concept."

Yugi's lips tugged upward in a small smile. "Be nice, Seto. Give Yami a chance, will you?"

Seto grinned, "Not on your life."

Yami was very happy to see the Puzzle around Yugi's neck when he entered the classroom. _'Can this mean...does this mean...'_ He tried the link but found that it was still closed. His spirits didn't fall, and he excitedly watched Yugi chat with his rival, hoping to get a word in.

The bell rang, however, putting an end to his hope for now.

After lunch, Yami looked around frantically for his aibou. It was now or never, he thought. Catching sight of a spiky head, he ran to catch up with the two as they left the cafeteria.

"Yugi! Yugi!"

Yugi turned. Yami ran up to him, smiling. "Hello, aibou." Yugi merely nodded in reply. Not to be deterred, Yami continued, "You're wearing the Puzzle again, I see."

Yugi nodded again. "Yes," he answered coolly, "I am."

Yami's smile faltered. "Yugi?"

Yugi met his gaze squarely. "I'm wearing the Puzzle, Yami, because it's mine. And because I've accepted your apology," he said gravely.

Yami beamed. His hikari had forgiven him sooner than he thought! "Really," he asked. "Yugi, I'm amazed that you—" he was cut off.

"I said I _accepted your apology_. Not that I'd forgiven you."

Yami blinked. "N-nani?"

"Accepting your apology and forgiving you are two very different things, Yami," Yugi repeated coldly.

Yami could only stare, his hopes crushed. "A-aibou..." he whispered softly.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he looked up into the cold face of Seto Kaiba. "Get it through your head, Yami. Yugi hasn't forgiven you yet, so could you please stop bugging him constantly? Give him some space, dammit."

Yami was at a loss for words. He didn't really know what to say. He found himself nodding and saying, "Sure, aibou. I understand. See you." He walked to his next class, numbly processing all that had occurred.

Yami sat in his room after school, watching the rain fall down his window, thinking.

_"Accepting an apology and forgiving you are two very different things, Yami."_

So, Yugi had accepted his apology. That was good, he supposed.

That thought didn't ease the ache of guilt eating away at him.

"Why are you feeling so down, Yami," he asked himself softly, "Yugi did accept your apology, after all."

He knew, though, that it wasn't enough. He needed to know that he was absolved, needed to hear Yugi say, "It's okay, Yami. I forgive you." If he just kept trying, then surely...

Fat chance. If anything, his attempts on getting back on good terms with Yugi seemed to be backfiring.

But, _why_?

_"Give him some space, dammit."_

Like he'd ever listen to what Seto had to say. His rival loved getting him on the edge.

But...but hadn't Joey told him the very same thing?

_"Aw, give him some time, Yami. Ya can't expect him to come running back to ya immediately. He just needs some down time, that's all."_

_'But, what classifies as "down time",'_ thought Yami. _'I can't just ignore him again; that would make things worse...'_ He didn't know what to do.

Yugi obviously wanted some time apart from him. But that only made things more confusing. Wasn't he upset that Yami had been ignoring him for so long? Wasn't that the reason that Yami felt so guilty?

Why, then, did Yugi not want to spend time with him?

_'Maybe...maybe he's afraid that I'll hurt him again,'_ Yami thought. _'I really haven't given him too much of a reason to trust me, after all.'_

He'd written Yugi a letter telling him exactly how he felt, though.

Yugi had read it, at least.

_"I've accepted your apology, Yami."_ That's what he'd said, right?

But then he'd said that accepting an apology and forgiving someone were different.

Yami thought awhile. Then it came to him; surprisingly, his grandfather's message from yesterday brought on the inspiration.

_"Hope you didn't miss me too much, boys."_

Yugi said he'd missed him terribly.

He missed Yugi; that was for sure.

Yugi had accepted his apology.

But the fact still remained that he was still hurting over Yami's treatment.

_"Accepting an apology and forgiving you are two very different things, Yami."_

Yami had ignored his hikari every time he had tried to speak to him, every time he'd tried to get his attention. He'd left him behind time after time, not giving a thought to Yugi at all.

Of course it would take awhile for Yugi to forgive him.

That didn't solve the problem of what he should do. He had no idea how to act around Yugi; whether he should keep away from him for awhile or keep approaching him was a mystery. Either choice could be disastrous.

_"Do you know how much I missed **you**, Yami?"_

_"I ceased being your aibou two months ago."_

His aibou...the one he had sworn to guard and protect.

He'd certainly failed in that area. He'd failed **miserably**. Yugi had said it himself a few days ago.

_"You never **noticed**, Yami, you **never** did! You never **cared**!"_

_'Well, I sure as hell care now, Yugi,'_ he thought sadly.

If Yugi didn't want to spend time with him, then Yami wouldn't make him. He would watch, from a distance, always keeping an eye out, like he had done when Yugi had first solved the Puzzle.

Yes, he'd watch Yugi; make sure no one laid a finger on him.

It was the least he could do.

Me: Well, since most of you wanted me to "torture Yami", as many put it, I wrote the whole introspective thing. I minimized the hostility between them for those of you (the vast minority) who didn't want Yami to suffer.

Sorry...I guess I kind of made him suffer anyways...

Yugi: *smiles cutely* Please read and review!

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, that is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this 12-chapter journey. **

**I apologize for the weird editing. I figured you wouldn't care about that and you'd like to have the chapters more.**

**Well, guys, it's been fun. I may post any tail-end chapters of other fics that I forgot about, but other than that, this is the last you'll see of me (refer to A/N in chapter 6). Have fun, and good luck to you all. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Katya**


End file.
